Falling From Grace
by Joeyackles2
Summary: Tru Brookes has returned to Mystic Falls in search of stoping Katherine. Katherine once took the love if her life, the love that she risked everything for. This love was Forbiden, for an Angel was forbidden from falling for a mortal. Facing her deepest fears, she fights for the love she once lost, the man she gave up everything for, Damon Salvatore. Damon/ OC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING-EXCEPT TRUDENCE BROOKES.

Won't follow Show directly. . .

* * *

Chapter 1: Broken Pact

A hundred and forty five years has passed since I've been in Mystic Falls or since I last laid eyes on the Stefan Salvatore or my beloved Damon, but I chose for them to forget and I can't dwell on my decisions any longer.

I mustn't get side tracked; I'm here for one reason and one reason only, to stop Katherine.

She broke our pact, well at least part of it. I can't let her take everything from me again and I can't let her hurt innocent people. . . I can't let her hurt Damon.

I mutter to myself, "A hundred and forty-five years and I still can't forget him".

I walked pass Mystic Grill, I sensed something immediately and I stopped and gazed at the door, should I risk it, I'm not sure my heart can take seeing him, I went against my better judgment and entered. There I saw him, "Damon", the words tasted sweet as I barely whispered it. Quickly my memories fluttered in.

_(flashback) _

_Sitting in the thick Mystic Falls forest I scolded myself. . . "Why must you do this Trudence, its forbidden to come down and watch them this closely". I know what my duty was . . . to protect them . . . to guard them, but I couldn't resist I had to come down, so I can see him up close. I was his guardian, his angel. At this moment I was willing to risk everything just to meet him once. I nodded abruptly, " I can't do this, I'll be punished and then I'll lose him forever, I'll be reassigned", I sighed. I know I should leave. _

_As my thoughts faded I heard light bang and rustling, I turned abruptly and saw a football. As I bend to pick it up a thought floated across my mind. "ohh no", I whispered. _

_There he was standing right in front of me, quite disheveled. His hair was wild and curly from playing with his brother moments earlier. His eyes piercing into me with such power and mystery, his cheeks slightly pink from running after the lost football. _

"_Would you be so kind to pass me my football", he said. I froze not knowing what to say. How could he have so much power over me? I was an Angel for gods (my fathers) sake, But I just stood there tongue tied, just taking him in, standing in front of me. I managed to soften my grip on the football and gently hand it over to him. He smiled at me with his glorious smile._

"_How rude of me, I beg your forgiveness for my rude introduction, my name is Damon. . . Damon Salvatore", he said sinceraly as he slowly build up a smile. _

_Say something I thought as I scowled myself . . . I managed to take a deep breathe._

"_Ms. Trudence Brookes", I managed to mutter. (Great!. . . that was a great introduction for yourself Tru ), I thought to myself. Quick make something up, I thought._

"_I'm sorry for the intrusion I seem to have lost myself in these thick woods, I didn't mean to come across your property", I stated, knowing that I was completly lying. _

"_No apologizes needed Ms. Brookes, these woods can be somewhat dangerous, it must be a blessing that I came across you", he stated playfully, scanning me. _

_I blushed, you have no idea I thought to myself. _

"_Please come, you must be famished. . . It is almost dark, how long have you been wandering this forest?" he asked so eager for information. _

"_Since morning, I'm new to Mystic Falls, and I presume I just lost my way", I barely managed to get out. _

_He looped his arm around mine and we went off towards the manor. His simple touch almost made my knees go weak. I made a promise to myself that he will never know how much I have fallen for him. _

I snapped back to reality. Man up Tru I thought to myself. God you've been wandering the world for almost two decades. Forever in punishment for my actions, walking the earth as an immortal, but with a mortal's heart. That has been pain enough knowing that because of Katherine I have forever lost my Damon, and this Damon isn't the man that I loved or that loved me, but the pain and love is still there no matter how much I try to ignore it.

I loved him. I still love him, but he must not find out or my treaty with Katharine will be broken. I had to beg her I thought to myself.

He would have never become this if it wasn't for me. She wasn't going to turn him. It's all my fault.

_(flashback) _

_I held the skirt of my dress up slightly so it wouldn't drag on the grass as I ran across the grass at the Salvatore's Manor. I managed to hide behind a bush trying to contain a giggle. I can hear him running on the grass. _

"_Ohh Ms. Brookes, where could you be", he said not hiding his smile. _

_I couldn't contain the giggle I was holding back, and he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. Those eyes of him, always made me feel as if he could see into my soul and I loved that about him. I jumped out from behind the bush. _

"_Fine you have found me, Mr. Salvatore", I managed to say, while giggling. "Then what shall be my prize, Ms. Brookes, you are quite of a hider aren't you" he said. He moved closer to me and held my hand. _

"_Well Mr. Salvatore the choice is yours", I playfully said. _

"_I chose your everlasting love", he whispered. He cupped my face with his hand and held my hand with his other. _

_We gazed into each other for what felt like an eternity, he slowly brought his face closer to mine and gently brushed his lips against mine. The sweetest touch I have ever felt. Our lips not even an inch apart. I stared at his lips then to his eyes, I heard his breathing change as did mine. This moment so sweet, so sacred to me felt as if it lasted a millennium. A smile arose from his face, and we kissed. Gently just like a first kiss should be like, it was my first and it was with the man I loved, the man I was risking everything I believed in. _

" _You certainly have bewitched me, Tru", he whispered. _

_I couldn't hide my smile. "And you have forever stolen my heart, Damon", I whispered. _

(present)

I walked in as quietly as I could, Not wanting to acquire any unwanted attention. I saw him glance at me. I felt as I almost fainted. He went back to drinking with who I presumed was Alaric Saltzman. Just because I promised Katherine I would never return to Mystic Falls didn't mean I couldn't keep track on everyone and anything that was a part of Mystic Falls. I mean I was still an angel I still had my ways of acquiring information. I sat at one of the booths across the room, not wanting to be too close to Damon.

As soon as I sat down, I young man with blonde hair and blue eyes approached me.

"Hello, I'm Mat. Can I take your order?" he said.

"Yes, um. . . I'll have a sweet tea", I muttered.

"kay, I'll be right back", he said. He went on his way and came back with my drink. I fiddled with my straw for a minute trying to concentrate on Alaric and Damon's conversation across the room.

"She's back" Damon said.

"What do you mean 'she's back'?" Alaric asked.

"Katherine, she's back. She went to visit Elena yesterday", Damon said.

"What do you think she wants?" Asked Alaric.

"You know Katherine, just came to screw around with our lives", he said.

"Keep me in the loop, I have to go see Jenna" Alaric said.

Alaric got up and headed for the door. I need to figure out whom to trust, I thought.

"Elena", I whispered. She'll be able to keep my secret. I will never be able to gain everyone else's trust If I don't gain Elena's. I can only risk telling one person about myself, and it will have to be her. I headed for the door, completely forgetting about Damon, when I suddenly banged against something or someone. I looked down, as a sudden thought crossed my mind. No it can't be. I slowly raise my face and there he is with his eyes peering at me. "Damon", I barely breathe out.

(Damon POV)

I wonder if Stephan has news on Katherine, I start walking towards the door and I bump into some girl. I look at her; she stares at me as I do too. There's something familiar about her. I notice her immediately, she is beautiful. Her heart shape face, complimented by her full lips and hazel eyes. Her dark chestnut hair is perfectly softly curled and the length reaches almost towards her elbows. Did she just say my name?

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No, I don't, I'm new in town", she replied.

I definitely know her from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Damon Salvatore", I introduced myself

Why the formality I ask myself, there's just something about her. I'm puzzled.

"Tru Brookes, I'm sorry but I have to go", she muttered.

She hurried herself out.

(True POV)

I hurried out to my motorcycle. I needed to stop and think, I couldn't let seeing him make me lose my thoughts. I need to concentrate towards where Elena is. I closed my eyes and let my instincts direct me to where Elena was. I saw her at her house, with Stefan. I got on my bike and headed towards the Gilbert home.

I reached the Gilbert home I parked my bike across the street. Stefan is there, I can't talk to her until he leaves or he will be suspicious. I wait outside for what seemed like an eternity. That's when I see Stephan head out and go towards his red sports car, I watch him get in and drive away. If only I could go and tell him, but I can't that would put him in danger. I feel a tear move down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. I can't start thinking about the past, but Stefan was always my best friend.

_(flashback)_

"_Stefan can I speak to you", I mummer._

"_Of course, Tru please enter, you know you always have my attention", he said._

_I didn't know how to say this, at this moment I felt as if my heart was going to burst in a million pieces. I know he knew what I was going to ask him, I could see his smile building. I knew what I felt for Damon, but I wasn't sure what he felt for me. I knew there was only one person I could ever confess my emotions to and it was Stefan. Infact, he was the only person I had ever told about who I really was and he kept that secret to himself. I considered him my best friend. _

"_You know how I feel about Damon, and what I've risked so far, but did I make the right decision", I asked him. _

_A tear swept across my face._

"_You know you don't have to ask that question, Damon loves you, like he has never loved anyone else. You are good for him and you will always be, you know that right?" Stefan reassured._

"_I want to think so, but I'm scared they are going to find out. I truly love him and I wouldn't be able to forget him", I cried softly out._

"_Are they close to finding out", he asked._

"_I can't deny the fact that there suspicious, this is a forbidden topic. No angel has ever fallen in love with one of their innocents", I whisper. _

"_Fight for him", he states. _

" _I am, I can't go on without him, I will always protect him. No matter what, but I can't from here, I have to go back for a while. They haven't notice me coming down here, and I need to go and reassure them that I've always been up there", I said. _

"_What are you going to tell Damon?" he asked. "I don't know, but I know it can't be the truth, thanks Stefan for always been there", I mutterd._

(Present)

Stefan's gone. Good. I walk towards the door and ring the bell. Jenna answers.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I'm actually looking for Elena", I said.

"Oh, okay I'll go get her, may I ask whose looking for her?" she asked.

"Just a friend", I muttered.

She went up the stairs only took a moment and I saw Elena coming down the stairs. She was in her pj's. Now once I realized exactly in what situation I put myself in, I started to think of what exactly I was going to say. Great Tru look at the mess you put yourself into, I thought.

"Hello, do I know you", she asked.

"Well, truth be told , I know more of you ", I said.

She stood there in the doorway. Probably wondering if I was a Vampire sent from Katherine, which truthfully does sound like something she would do. She always had someone to do her dirty work. She was about to close to door. She probably came to the conclusion that Katherine had sent me.

"NO WAIT!" I cried out.

"Katherine didn't send me, I'm here to help you stop her", I declared.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is my firts ever! story please comment would love to see what you guys think. Please be gentle. Hope you enjoyed my new character Tru Brookes.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories, Lies & Angels

Chapter 2: Memories, Lies, & Angels

"And how am I supposed to believe you. I don't know you. And you could be under Katherine's compulsion", she argued.

"Trust me I hate that bitch more than you do", I said with disgust. She looked at me with blazing fire in her eyes. I struck a nerve, at least we both agree on how we feel about Katherine.

"Fine, I want to hear this story", she concluded. She opened the door, not inviting me in. She's probably making sure I'm not a vamp. Smart girl, I thought. I walked in, and I immediately noticed that her hard expression soften a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you're not a vampire", she joked, obviously talking about her not having to verbally invite me in.

"So who are you?" she asked, whit a puzzled look in her face. She walked closer to me as if she was trying to examine me, and my body language.

"A friend of the Salvatore brothers", I clarified, which was entirely true, even though they don't remember any more.

"A friend?. . . wait , but you're not a vampire", she said. There it was a gain that puzzled looked. She was going to forcefully did into my ! I know where this is heading for. Should I just tell her or make up something, but then she might tell Stefan, and she'll definitely know if it's a lie. Here it goes.

"I'm an Angel. Well to be specific I was Stephan & Damon's Guardian Angel", I crooked. She paused, her jaw dropped and she was speechless. OH!, please believe me, I thought. Great she's looking at me like I'm lying. Should have gone with a lie I think to myself.

"So Angels exist?" she blurts out amused. Okay. Well at least I'm entertaining you, I thought.

"I'm glad you found that funny, but yeah kiddo I'm one of them", I sarcastically answer.

Great, why am I acting this way, maybe it's because she reminds me so much of Katherine, but I can't judge her yet. I know of her, and I know what a virtuous soul she has.

"Sorry, but Stefan never mention anything about their being Angels in the world", she said. She moved towards they stairs, but stopped at the bottom of the last step.

Well here I go, about to tell her the truth, well the less details the better, I thought.

"Yeah, well my story with them is a little bit complicated, Elena", I whisper shrugging and indicating it would take some time to tell the whole story.

"Well, spill before I call Stefan, and see what's really going on", she threatens. She dug into her pajama's pocket and pulled out her cell.

Quick think, I thought to myself.

"Okay, I'll tell you the majority of the story", I calmly said, while taking a deep breathe.

"Do you mind if we talk upstairs, where it's a little bit more private?" I asked, while making my way up the stairs. We headed up to her room; she shut the door and immediately locked.

"Look, everything with me and the Salvatore brothers can get a little confusing, especially with the details, this should sum it up. . . I was Damon and Stefan's guardian. . . I watched over them, kept them safe and throughout this. . . I . . . fell in love with one of them . . . so I visited them down on earth . . . and we fell in love."

I watched intently as her jaw practically fell down towards the ground. Well I caught her attention, I thought to myself. I can't tell her that I fell for Damon, I told myself. Suddenly I say a scared looked upon her face, wait I think she thinks I'm talking about Stefan.

"It was the happiest time of my life, but Katherine came in the picture and well our love died well at least for him it did", I muttered.

I paused and found myself remembering.

_(Past)_

_There they are I thought to myself. I've only been gone for a few days, but I manage to make it up for Damon the night before I had to go back. I smiled my secret smile as I watched them play football in front of the manor. I raced past the grass as happy as I could be, Stefan saw me first a smile arose from his lips for only a second, but then Damon gave me a sorrowful look. How odd, I thought to myself. _

"_Damon, Stefan I have missed both of you so much", I joyfully said. I moved towards Damon, but as I become close to him he shifted himself out of my path. _

"_Ms. Brookes. . . I assume Stefan is glad to see you back", Damon coldly said. _

_Have I missed something, why is he acting so coldly to me, I though. Stefan came around me and swept me off my feet. _

"_We surely have missed you, Tru, right brother?" he nodded towards Damon. He gently placed me back on my feet. _

"_Yes, indeed", he said sternly, staring at me so coldly. _

"_Well, this must be the wonderful Ms. Brookes I have heard so much", A woman's voice said._

_I turned around to see who this was, and clear glass she stood in front of me. A woman I would later find to be Katherine Pierce. She was beautiful, but something about her gave me an ill-fated feeling. _

"_Stefan, your father wants to see in the foyer", she said, While she slowly shifted towards Damon. _

"_I will be back Tru, I'm Sorry", he whispered giving me a sorrowful look. _

_What is he talking about. I'm so confused. What have I done to Damon, to treat me so Coldly, I thought._

"_This is Ms. Katherine Pierce, she is staying with our family", Damon sweetly said, staring intently at Katherine, staring at her just as he used to stare at me. _

"_Hello, I'm . . . delighted to meet . . . you", I fumbled to say. I tried to sound convincing, but I know I failed. _

"_Yes, as I am to you too, Damon has said so much about your friendship", she said while moving towards him. _

"_friendship", I thought, why am I getting a strange feeling from her. At that moment I saw Katherine whisper something to him. And there it was as quick as I could take a breath my whole world was over. Damon moved gently towards her and they kissed somewhat passionately. I wanted to burst into tears. How he could do this to me, I thought._

_I tried to not shed a tear, not in front of her. How could he do this to me . . . what have I done to him that he wants to punish me with this. _

_All I feel is time slowing down, a single second felt like an hour, I wanted to wallow . . . to fall upon the earth and die. I watched them heading back to the manor walking arm in arm. As if I wasn't in front of them a few seconds ago. _

_I fell upon the earth not wanted to stand again and I replayed the scene over and over in my mind. What had I done, for him to forget about me so fast, to forget about our love so quickly? I couldn't breathe I couldn't think. All I felt was the pain, the piercing pain in my heart, the pain of it breaking. I had never felt like this, and I all I wanted to do was run in and declare my love for him, but he looked at her with that gaze he once looked at me. Could humans fall out and in love so quickly?_

_And that was the moment I realized why it is forbidden for an angel to love_.

(Present)

Snap out of it! I thought to myself. As a tear fell upon my cheek, I wiped it off as fast as I could. I didn't want her pity for me.

"Katherine had her eyes set on Stefan, but she like to flaunt her relationship with Damon. I felt the worst pain imaginable. Angels are highly emotional, when we love . . . we love until our demise, and it's a blessing and a curse, because our hearts will never love anyone else . . . . but when we mourn it's as if we feel a thousand deaths", I murmur. Another tear escapes as she looks at me, shocked.

"Well, before I become too depressing. To make a long depressing story short, I knew Damon was going to get killed while trying to save Katherine, but I couldn't let it happen, she was never going to turn him, even though he wanted to . . . so I came to her and begged her to turn Damon. If I were to see him lifeless it would be the end of me, I couldn't imagine it. ", I sadly said.

"Why did she agree?" Elena asked.

"I could have easily killed her at any moment, but I knew that would kill Damon . . . he loved her . . . compulsion or not", I said looking at my hands, trying not to make eye contact.

"You didn't want to see him, unhappy . . . you loved him that much", she said.

"Of course I did, what's not to love, I promised her immunity from any Angel, if she would turn and save Damon, she agreed as long as I were to never see or speak to him again . . . I didn't want to agree, but I did, but under the condition that she were not to return to Mystic Falls, she agreed as long as I were to never see or speak to him again . . . I didn't want to agree, but I did, but under the condition that after he was turned she could never hurt him . . . . We agreed and the day he turned was the last time I ever saw him", I muttered. I looked at her briefly a tear went down her cheek. Why was she crying? I thought to myself.

"You came back, because she broke the promise", she said, while raising her eye brow.

"Yes, but I can't tell him about me and he mustn't remember either", I declared.

"Why?" she asked moving closer to me.

"If he remembers me and our love . . . she will kill him", I whispered. My face fell and I sat there staring at her pillow.

"Even I know Katherine would do that . . . would she?" she asked in disbelief.

"She tried to once . . . I became weak after I had made our deal, the other angels found out about it . . . my wings were cut and I fell from grace. . . . I was weak, afraid and my heart still ached. I came close to seeing him, but she was there watching him, she was ready to stake him, that's when she added unto our deal", I clarified.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I have no idea how that feels, you just got here? Where are you staying? Please stay?" she begged. Why did she want me here, I mean she barely met me and then I realized my aura it has always calmed humans and made it easily to trust me.

"I'm not sure about that Elena", I muttered, shrugging I didn't know what else to say.

"Please, it would mean a lot, I mean you're an angel and you been here I bet Katherine wouldn't try to come back", she said.

"fine, I give in", I say defeated. She was right as long as I was here Katherine wouldn't dare to come any closer. I needed to prepare myself I knew why she has come back and that was a fight I knew I was going to be a part of.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Shows more flash backs. Please comment, would love to know what details would be best to change or see if anything is missing with my story line. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Will be posting Chapter 3 shortly maybe tomorrow. who knows lol


	3. Chapter 3: A Disaproving Look

Chapter 3: A Disapproving Look

Okay. . . lets see what I got myself into. I'm back to Mystic Falls, still heart broken and all, to keep an eye on Katherine, and know I'm staying at Katherine's doppelgangers home, which happens to be Stefan's girlfriend and at any moment Damon could walk in at any minute, yup I am indeed crazy! I let out a heavy sigh, Elena looked at me, trying to process what could be wrong.

"Okay I'm trying to process all this, so is there any chance you can give me more details", she said sadly with a worried expression on her face.

"well, I would love to tell you everything . . . but it's rather too painful to remember those moment", I sighed out. I found myself walking around her room.

"Sure, sorry I know how loosing someone can hurt so much, but can you tell me anything about Stefan back then?", she asked shyly clearly giving me an all so cute and sad puppy dog look. Darn my weakness for puppies, I giggled.

"Sure, Stefan was annoying", I giggled, "but he was my annoying best friend, he was the best". "We loved heading in the woods and sitting by a stream, talking about our ambitions and life, and of course he would always enlighten me about Damon and his frustrating habits", I giggle. Okay, well maybe it won't be that hard, and Elena sure does lighten up when I talk about him.

"I felt safe and myself around, him I mean don't get me wrong, I felt the same way with Damon, but I don't know it was just like. . ."

"Being with a long lost, awesome family member", Elena added.

"Yeah, exactly it was just more of having fun and goofing around", I ended. Clearly I had reminded Elena about how she felt with Bonnie.

"Oooh, embarrassing story time, please tell me something about him", she was playfully groveling. Ha, I knew exactly with story to tell.

"okay, its December 1863, the Salvatore's were hosting a Christmas ball, and Stephan was smitten by some girl, I forgot her name, well anyways, he's taken her on a night walk around the courtyard, so me and Damon decided to follow them and ease drop. They were sitting on a bench looking towards the garden, we decided to hide behind these set of bushes. Stefan was so nervous, he was rambling on about some boring plant info, I mean the conversation was a deadly dull, the poor girl was yawning. So I hinted to Damon that I was going to mess with them. I started to make loud owl noises. Stefan glance back and saw us, he mouthed for us to leave, not trying to let the girl know we were there. Damon started making loud crow noises, Stefan started talking louder trying to ignore us, and well it wasn't working. At the end of their conversation he was practically yelling at her, she taught he was going mad. She made some lame excuse about her father calling her and she balled. Yeah I know, me and Damon where pretty annoying back they. He didn't speak to us for hours, but completely worth, the chick was bad news anyways," I laughed.

"Aww! Poor Stefan", Elena giggled out.

It was a nice feeling finally having someone to talk to, I've been so isolated for years now, not wanting to get attached to anyone. But, Elena was easy to open up to. That night, told her more stories about the Salvatore's and I. We also talked about what I've been doing for the past 145 years. I know I rambled on and on about living in Europe for most of my time, she was surprised about me living in every state for two years. I made that a goal, I wanted to experience life in varies places. We finally managed to knock out at 4 A.M.

I woke up next to Elena, looked at the alarm clock it was barely 6:30 and my head was a pounding mess. I managed to get up, I definitely needed a couple of hours of sleep. Well, if Elena was so kind to take me in for a couple of days, the least I could do was cook everyone some breakfast. I had just finished making Waffles, when Jenna and Jeremy came down. They were clearly surprised.

"Ummm, who are you?" asked Jeremy, while he glanced at me and Jenna.

"She's Elena's friend", she said to Jeremy. She looked back at me and said, "I didn't know you were staying the night, Elena didn't mention that to me, in fact I don't even know who you are".

"Sorry, me and Elena stayed up too late talking and I crashed her, oh! Where's my manners, my name is Trudence Brookes, but you can call me Tru", I said while moving my hand in front of me to shake hers and Jeremy's hand. "Sorry, I woke up and I knew you might get angry at Elena for not telling you, so I cooked breakfast for you guys", I cheerfully said, pointing at the dinner table where I had set out everything I cooked.

"Wow, Waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, and hash; I love you!" Jeremy playfully said, while picking up a plate. He headed towards the food. Well seems like I made a good impression. Turned around as Elena was walking down the stairs.

"Well, we haven't eaten like this in a while", Jenna said, while chewing on a piece of waffle.

"Hey, I see you guys are up, wow! Tru did you cook all this?" She asked looking amazed.

"Yeah I wanted to make sure I buttered up Jeremy and Jenna", I giggled.

We were all eating at the table, when Elena gave me a strange look. Well, I had no idea what she was trying to say by this but I played along. She looked at Jenna starting to make her sad puppy face and now I know what she was going to say.

"Ohh, Jenna . . . well . . . see I wanted to ask you if it would be okay for Tru to stay with us for a couple days", she asked giving her that irresistible look. I was trying to hold in a giggle, I wonder if I acted like this whenever I wanted something from Stefan and Damon.

"Well, if you dinner as well as you do breakfast, it would be an honor, but I wonder do you have any family here", she asked shyly as if she already knew the answer to my question.

At that very moment, the doorbell rang and Jeremy left to answer it.

There it was, I heard that voice and I knew who had arrived.

"Stefan, hey I didn't know you were going to stop bye so early?" Elena said while she glanced at me.

Stefan stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw me. I clearly knew he was trying to figure out who I was.

"Ohh, Stefan this is my friend Tru Brookes, she's staying with us, while she looks for a place here", she added while glancing at me definitely trying to see my reaction to seeing Stefan for the first time in years. Well, I'm not going to lie, I wanted to squeal and unleash my inner best friend mode, but as hard as it was I sucked it up and pretended as if this was the first time I was meeting him.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Stefan, Elena has talked or should I say rambled about you over and over", I said smiling at him.

"Stefan, grab a plate and have a seat", Jenna said while pointing at the empty seat across mine.

"So, backed to our question", Elena suggested, she was definitely trying to amuse me.

"Well, my parents aren't in my life at this moment, we sort of had a falling out ages ago, and I was emancipated", I said, which ultimately was somewhat true.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so you're buying a house here?" she asked looking puzzled. I glanced at Stefan and he looked at me intrigued, hmm, what I should say.

"Yes, well, I'm actually waiting to receive my keys for the place I just bought, it's on 174 Lightway Drive", I said. It was quite expensive, but I fell in love with it while I was searching for a residence two days ago.

"Wow! Are you kidding me? That place is like a mansion", Jeremy gasped. Jenna was looking at me with a surprised expression. I wonder why, wait that's right they think I'm Elena's age. Where would a 17 year old get money for that.

"Yeah, it was an actually a steal, I managed to persuade the agent to lower the price a bit", I explained but I knew by the look in their faces this wasn't going to be the only question they were going to ask me.

"Geese, who'd you, kill to for that kind of cash. . .", "Jeremy", Elena interrupted.

"No its okay, since I was young I had a passion to collect war bonds from the early 1900s'. . . I know that's real geeky, but I managed to collect some valuable ones and I sold them to collectors, I invested in different companies and it's paid out a bit", I said trying to shrug it off as if it wasn't anything.

"Wow! You will have to influence Elena and Jeremy to be that financially stable", Jenna joked. I laughed and I looked at Stefan who was also amused.

"So you're attending high school?" Stefan asked politely. Yeah I registered a couple of days ago, but I still have to go and get my schedule.

"I hope we have some of the same classes, in that case I can help you catch up" Elena said sincerely.

"I hope so too", I said while facing Elena.

"Okay, we should be heading out to volunteer for the carnival today . . . you should come with us that way you can meet Bonnie", Elena said. Clearly happy about this.

"Yes, that would be awesome", I said. Though I am nervous, man I need to man up. I can't do what I came here to do if I'm too scared to be in the same place as the Salvatore brothers. "Kay, well I have to go visit my place to get the keys from the agent, so I'll meet you guys there", I said while getting up and collecting everyone's plates.

"No, Tru please, let Stefan do, he did get a free meal from you", Jeremy winked at me he clearly didn't want to seem rude by not suggesting he was the dishes, so he roped in Stefan. Clever, I thought.

"I would love to", Stefan said, clearly amused by Jeremy.

I said goodbye to everyone, got on my bike and made my way to my newly acquired house. I had bought it a couple of months ago, just in case Katherine couldn't resist inviting herself into Elena and the Salvatore's lives and this was the first time I would be in it. I had furnished it, and sent my clothes from my previous location in New York.

It definitely was a mansion had six huge rooms and seven bathrooms. I walked in they had perfectly decorated it just like I wanted including my favorite Bosendorfer black grand piano, which I bout in 1901 in Germany, good days. I headed toward the main bedroom which only took me five minutes to find. Yes! Clothes came . . . the only reason I'm I was worried for them, was the fact that I've acquired a vintage look. I haven't thrown out any of my clothes trough out the 145 odd years I've been here; which ultimately works out since most of those fashions always comes back for a season or two.

Shoot, I was running late. I changed into my dark blue skinny jeans, red chucks, and my favorite Rolling Stones concert t-shirt. I quickly did my make-up and left to go catch up with Elena.

I wasn't sure where she was, but they I saw here, she was waving; I started to walk her direction.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it, Bonnie this is Tru Brookes, True this is Bonnie Bennett", she introduced us.

No introduction needed, I thought. The Bennett's blood line was known very well up there.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you from Elena", I said while giving her my I have a secret smile.

Two hours later and we were exhausted, we had been talking since, and we sat at the park bench. Bonnie was doing some serious flirting with some guy. This should be the perfect time to go snooping for any trace of Katherine, I indicated to Elena and a still flirting Bonnie that I was heading out to go a snack, we waved goodbye and I was headed off. There was something wrong, I could definitely sense it, but I wasn't sure what it was. I sense a vampire, but where, I knew it wasn't Stefan I can sense him from a mile away. This was different, new, I shrugged it off, and as I was walking I bumped into Stefan. Who if I wasn't mistaken had been following me of a bit, I didn't blame him I was suddenly new and Katherine had just arrived back, put two and two together and you get me, ha I thought to myself.

"Hi, Stefan", I said innocently as if there was a possible chance he knew what I was thinking, but of course that's a negative thankfully.

"Hey, funny running into you here", he said amused, gosh Stefan a century later and you still can't lie.

"So anything interesting you're looking for", he asked me. Damn, he's getting straight to the point.

"No, just trying to hide from Elena, she can be such a slave driver", I giggled which was entirely true.

"Working you a little too hard, I know what you mean", he chuckled.

"Well. If I wasn't mistaken, Stefan I believe your making fun of your girlfriend", I teased.

"Only because you are", he joked.

"Well, I've seen thoe peer pressure commercial, and if I'm not one, you've just became one", I laughed. He chuckled. I could easily see him lowering his guard up a little.

"Hey little brother!" Damon said while emerging from the shadows. Such a Damon thing to do, even before he became a vampire.

"Damon, what are you doing here", Stefan asked sternly.

"Just looking for a quick snack", he pointed to the like of food vendors, but I knew that's not what he meant.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your deliciously looking new friend", he smirked. Ah, new Damon, I thought, he's such an ass.

"I believe we already met, Mr. Salvatore", I said cautiously. I looked at my hands for a second, I was nervous. Damn it, Tru, Get yourself together. Stefan looked at me, confused at were me and Damon could have possibly met at. As if Damon knew the question, Stefan was going to ask.

"She was clumsy enough to bump into me at the Grill", he smugly said.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken I believe you were the clumsily one that bumped into me", I lied.

"Please, I saw you checking me out, I know you did it on purpose, most women do, I'm irresistible like that", he shot me a smug and jerk-is smile.

Okay, love him or not, this means is an ass and I respect myself enough to not play into his game. I put on my best poker face and fought back.

"Well, you caught me, I clearly was mesmerized by your drunkenness, and your I'm the black sheep of the family persona, that I clearly had to lower my standards and bump into you", I smugly said. I know what I said and to whom I said it to, but you know what I was proud of myself, any regular guy would have gotten an upper cut to his jaw. I saw Stefan smile a little, he was amused and so was I

.

"Please, if anyone is lowering their standards, it's me, sorry toots", he shrugged as he said it. I smelled his breath man he reeks of Brandy. And as fast as I could process my thoughts he slaps me in the ass. What are you kidding me, Trudence Brookes, control yourself be the bigger person, I told myself.

Oh wait! To late!

I punched him straight in the Jaw, god I love my Angel Strength, I barely put in any strength to my punch and he was down. I face Stefan, who looked to be shocked, yet he was smiling.

"Sorry, I feel your brothers needed a lesson in manners, I'll see you later Stefan", I waved and left.

Okay, I got to say that feels empowering, sure he was out of line, but I knew I just released some of my anger from 145 years ago. I was definitely in a cheerful mood, I saw Jeremy running towards me.

"Wow, Tru, you just knocked out Damon, did I ever mention you're my new hero", he praised me.

"Technically I didn't¸ knock him out, but I did wanted to", I giggled and made my way through the crowd trying to find Elena. I felt my cell vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tru, its Elena Meet me the tables, its Caroline my friend, Katherine turned her, I need you to help", she pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll be on my way", I ended the call. Shoot, Damn Katherine always raising the casualty mark. I ran towards the tables where she is. Wait is that Caroline, I hadn't formally met her, but I'd sense her before. I ran towards her she was crying. Damn, she fed she killed someone. I need to help her, she didn't deserve this, and no one does.

"Caroline?" I called out.

She turned and looked at me completely scared and puzzled.

"Who are you", she asked petrified.

"I'm a friend of Elena, I'm here to help you", I reassured her with my eyes. She calmed down a bit, this always works, I thought to myself.

"Stay away from her!" Damon said walking slowly towards us. He had something behind his back, a steak I believe, Shit he's going to kill her.

"Damon, I tried, I just couldn't, I killed him, I don't want to be this", she cried out.

Damon glanced at me, trying to figure out why I wasn't running.

"It's okay Caroline, I'll help you", he said while hugging her.

No he's gonna kill her.

"Don't!" I yell, while shoving Caroline back a foot or two. That's when Elena runs to us and puts herself in front of Caroline. Damon lunges and stops inches away from Elena's heart.

"No! Damon don't", she pleaded. He lowered his hand and took a step back. That's when I realized what he felt for Elena. It was clear; my mind froze for a minute. Bonnie came towards us in tears, she was having an argument with Caroline and Elena. Next thing I see is Bonnie using her powers to drag a whole of something and spray it on him, she was lighting him on fire.

"NO!, Bonnie stop", I yelled

"No, you don't know him, he did all this, know he must pay", she said, she wasn't going to stop. I felt it all my emotions made me woozy, I felt it build in me. I have to do this or he'll die.

"Stop, Bonnie, or I'll make you stop", I shouted. I heard him scream, scared.

"STOP!"I raised both of my hands, I raised my right and lowered the flames until they banished.

"No what did you do!" she screamed at me. I swooped my left arm and sent her flying ten feet away from where she was standing.

"WHY?", I heard her scream out.

"It's Katherine's fault, not his", I said. They were all looking at me, surprised and possibly scared. Damon stood up and just stared at me. No words where uttered. Just silence.

"What are you?" I heard someone ask. I didn't answer, I looked at Elena.

"Thank you", she said. I nodded.

"If you need me, just call", I said while heading back to my bike, I managed through the crowds not wanted to look back. If I look back, I'll see him, and all I want to do is make sure he is okay and to comfort him.

* * *

(Damon POV)

"Stay away from her", I said to who I know see is the bitch that punched me. Barbie looks at, fuck who did she kill. I guess I am going to have to kill her. She runs up to me.

"Damon, I tried, I just couldn't, I killed him, I don't want to be this", she cried out.

I looked at the chick, tru I think, why the fuck isn't she running. Something's up, I thought.

"It's okay Caroline, I'll help you", I said while hugging her, well this is the perfect opportunity to kill her. I raised the steak I had behind her, bye Barbie.

"Don't!" tru yelled. She came towards and shoved Caroline back a foot or two. That's when Elena out of nowhere comes running. Next thing I know I'm about to stab her. I managed to stop myself, just in time.

"No! Damon don't", she pleaded. I give up then, I can't hurt her.

Shit, the witch is here, damn, the pain, she's doing it again. I fall to my knee.

"What's going on", Elena yelled out.

"It's her", I scream.

"NO!, Bonnie stop", tru yelled. What is she doing? I can't take it, the blinding pain.

"No, you don't know him, he did all this, know he must pay", she said, she wasn't going to stop. She brought some hose and sprayed something, gas I think, shit she's going to burn me to death. I catch on fire, I can't stop it. The Burning, fuck all I can do is scream out in pain.

"Stop, Bonnie, or I'll make you stop", she shouted.

"STOP!" she raised both of my hands. I felt the fire extinguish. What did she do? She stopped it.

"No what did you do!" the witch yelled

She sent the witch flying. Fuck, what is she and why did she just save me.

"WHY?", I heard the witch.

"It's Katherine's fault, not his", tru said.

How did she know about Katherine. Does she know where she is or what's she's here for?

"What are you?" I heard Stefan ask.

All she did was look at Elena.

"Thank you", Elena said. They know each other, what the fuck is going on?

Next thing I know she left, in a hurry I guess, I couldn't stop from staring at her, I don't know who she was, other than Muhammad Ali's daughter. I have to find out.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! I was supposed to upload it yesterday, but i have made it longer. Hope you guys like it. Please Comment, woul love to hear what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4: What Makes You Beautiful

I do not own Vampire Diaries, yet I do own Trudence Brookes and they storyline revolving her.

* * *

Chapter 4: What Makes You Beautiful

_(Past)_

_I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I didn't want to become this weak, I have never been this weak. The pain is unbearable, and I can't make it stop, god I wanted it to stop. _

"_Stefan", I cried out while walking into his room. He was standing by his window, peering out of it. He turned around swiftly, and took one glanced at me. He walked towards me, speechless. Next thing I remember was that I've fallen to the ground and Stefan was holding me whispering that everything will be okay. _

"_How could he Stefan, Why?" I didn't know what was happening. My hope, dreams, and love had bursted into flames at the sight of Damon and Katherine. "This isn't like him, I know him, he is not capable of hurting me so badly, I know you know that Stefan", I managed to say still weeping into his arms._

"_I'm so sorry, Trudence, I know he has hurt you so badly, but I know that was not his intension. He loves you; he still loves you, even if he doesn't realize it at this moment. You need to be strong; you were too much of a miracle in his life, for him to shove you to the side", he comforted me while wiping the tears of my face with his thumb. I knew it in my heart that he still loved me, but I just couldn't believe that he could forget about me so quickly. "I don't know what to do Stefan, I was going to give up everything, I was going to give up being angel for him, and he knew this. He was happy, Stefan, how could that change in two days, I just don't understand", I whispered, I could feel my energy draining, my body becoming heavy and weak. _

"_Stop it, don't, you are not worth all this pain, he does not deserve you, Katherine is just obstacle that has been put in front of you, and if he's blinded by her then be it, he has just lost the most beautiful presence in his life", he blurted, I know he was trying to comfort me, but I just couldn't do it anymore. Why do I feel like this, I should not be feeling these emotions, I should have never felt these emotions, but there was a change in me that caused this and I knew it was Damon that made me feel. He helped me feel love for the first time, I had always thought it was a blessing, to feel that way, but now I know it was a curse to feel so in love, because love dies, and then suffrage is left. _

_I couldn't take crying anymore, I wasn't able to move, I was exhausted emotionally and physically. I felt Stefan, sweep me up, he carried me to his bed and laid me down._

"_I'll never let you go, you are far too important to me, I will not let Damon be the reason you will leave us", he said while tears streamed down his face. I wasn't able to say anything, I just laid there, hoping that Katherine will not take Stefan's friendship, just like she took Damon's love for her. " Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you know", he whispered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll keep you safe and sound", he turned around and walked out of his room. My eye burned from crying so much, they were heavy and as the seconds past they slowly closed. I awakened hours later, I still felt weak but not as much. My eyes scanned the room, it was dark, my head hurt and my heart ached. My eyes stopped I saw a dark figure walking towards me. "Stefan", I whispered weakly. I know who it was now, I saw its devilish smile, and my hearts stopped for a second and pain sweet my body. _

"_Well, hello Ms. Brookes", Katherine muttered._

(Present)

I arrived at the Gilbert home, what had just happened? I asked myself. I couldn't let Damon die, it wasn't his fault, it has never been his fault, Katherine had made him into the man he was now and I would never forgive myself for making Katherine turn him, but I couldn't let him die, they would have never let me heal him in time to save him. I should had found another way, I blame myself for this, I'll always blame myself.

I walked towards the front door and knocked. I can't stay at their home, especially after what had happen moments earlier, I had to tell Jenna, it would be too rude not to tell her I wasn't staying and have her waiting. Jenna smiled as she opened the door, "hey Tru, where's Elena", she asked. "Oh, her and Stefan, are still at the carnival, I just stopped bye to tell you that, I have the keys to the house, and I won't be able to stay tonight", I lied. She looked at me, and a frown arose from her face. "That sucks, I was really hoping for breakfast", she giggled out, she made me smile. I wish I could stay for tonight, but I knew Stefan and Damon would come in the morning, and I was not in the mood to explain anything, at least not at this moment. "Would you like to stay and have a cup of coffee, maybe we can chat", she asked innocently. Darn I couldn't say no, I just need to leave before they get here, should I? I wonder I do need to talk to Elena.

"Yes, that would be awesome", I said as happy as I could be. We walked towards the kitchen she took a cup from the cupboard and poor me coffee.

"Well, don't hate me for asking, but aren't you scared about being by yourself?" she asked, I know she was worried, I could see it in her eyes. "No not really, I've been on my own for so long, I've learned how to take care of myself and adapt to my new surroundings", I said as truthfully as I could. I've been on my own for years and I've never needed to be with other people, but now I found myself needing their presence.

"Oh, so you've been taking care for yourself for a long time, then?" she stared at me, trying to make sense of any facial expression I where to make. "yeah, I've taken care of myself since I was a thirteen", I lied. "wow, and your family just gave you up?" she asked worriedly. "yes, they had become disappointed at me, but I couldn't see why, I had done everything they had asked me to, but they grew to not trust my decisions", I said I knew this was true, it all came back to Damon. "Why couldn't they trust you", she asked politely, staring at her hands, clearly regretting asking me. "I had fallen in love with a boy, I shouldn't have, they taught I was risking everything for him, and they couldn't see I was using my better judgment . . . they forbid me from seeing him, and I disobeyed them, to the point that they gave up on me and disowned me", I said sadly I couldn't cry right now. Suck it up. Suck it up, I told myself.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, but they couldn't have treated you like that because of a boy, was he worth" she gasped as if she wasn't able to believe what she had just asked. No one had ever asked me this before and I wasn't sure how to answer it. I gave it my best shot. "He was completely worth it, I have never regretted any decision I made for him, any decisions I made for Da-", I caught myself saying. No I should have almost mentioned it, it would have caused too many question. Suddenly I saw Jenna's face turn and stare at someone, I turned and almost gasped. There stood, Stefan and Damon. Damn that means they been hearing my conversation for some time now. I try to not blush at the thought of me spilling my life at their ear shot. I looked at Stefan, he had a puzzled face, and Damon just stared at me, not showing anything, I almost blushed. Wait, I can't do this, think about something else, puppies, the beetles, I thought about the night me and Damon annoyed the living daylights out of Stefan. I chuckled. That's when I saw Damon, clearly confused at why I was amused. Elena walked in, thank God.

"Tru, you're here great I need to talk to you", she indicated this while pointing upstairs; I gave Jenna a small smile and headed for Elena not looking at Damon and Stefan. We headed to her room, closed the door once in there.

"Well, that wasn't awkward", I sarcastically said. She looked at me and just smiled. "Alright then, how can I please on this wonderful night Elena?" I said while heading towards her window. "Thank you, I know how you didn't want anyone to know about you, but I knew you could help, that's why I called you", she looked tired. I knew Damon or Stefan where listening to this conversation, I knew them better, and knew how nosy they could be. "Its cool, trust me I would have interfered somehow that's how I'm made", I chuckled. "Stefan keeps asking me, how I know you, I don't know what to tell him", she said clearly worried that if the truth were to come out I would be braking the pact. "Tell him the truth", I said. She was clearly shocked. Okay Elena, I obviously didn't mean the whole truth, I thought to myself.

"So what's the truth", I heard someone say, we both turned around and saw Stefan and Damon at the doorway. Awkward I thought to myself, wow its quite, they stared at us trying to figure out what we were hiding, I couldn't help myself. "Thun, thun, thun ", I said as dramatic as possible. "Sorry, I couldn't resist", I told Elena. She just gave me a smile. I could tell that Damon was amused; he gave me a little smirk. I think I felt my knees go weak, Damn, charming as ever. Wait, no he's not your Damon remember tru, don't get sucked up in to his eyes. I looked away, and I could feel him still looking at me.

"Okay, since no ones saying anything, I guess I'll start", I looked at them. "Hello, my name is Tru and I'm an I love Twilight, there I said it, how shameful", looked down playfully shaking my head, I heard Elena giggle, and found Stefan amused. Well, this is going to take some time.

"Who are you, exactly", Stefan asked, I could feel his gaze penetrating me. "Your friendly, neighborhood Spider Man", I snorted. Oh darn I always ask like a smart ass when I'm nervous, which was Stefan's favorite characteristic in me.

"Stop being cute", Damon said, clearly annoyed. "So you think she's cute", Elena added. Ha, well at least I wasn't the only one playing around here. "Alright, well what do you guys want to know", I asked looking at Elena giving her a little look; hopefully she'll have my back. "Why did you save me?" Damon asked, wow, I didn't think that was a question he was going to ask and apparently Stefan was surprised too. Damon stared at me trying to figure me out, okay what am I going to say. Here it goes.

"I respect the Salvatore bloodline, dead or not, plus Elena told me how hurt Stefan would be if he were to lose you", I say clearly emphasizing the last bit. "So what exactly are you? A witch?" Damon asked not buying the whole 'Stefan would be hurt' bit. "If you really must know I'm a . . .", "none of your business", Elena interrupted. She gave me a look as if trying to tell me I didn't have to say anything. "What do you mean it's none of our business", Damon adds his irritated by the lack of information. "You don't have to tell us, if you don't want to, we're just a little confused at what happen at the carnival", Stefan said compassionately. Ahh I could never say no to Stefan. Man I miss my best friend.

Okay, then here it goes.

I take a deep breath.

"I'm what you guys would call. . . and . . . Angel", I managed to spit out the words. Silence yet again filled the air, what have I gotten myself into.

I looked at their faces, they were both surprised, come on anyone say something, I glanced at Elena she was definitely thinking the same thing.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter took me a bit to type it. Please comment. would like to know what you guys think. Enjoy =)


	5. Chapter 5: Beating Hearts

I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Trudence Brookes and the story line revolving her.

* * *

Chapter 5: Beating Hearts

I felt my heart pounding as I waited for Damon to say something; well I guess I was waiting for anyone to say something. I mean awkward silence wasn't really my kind of thing. Okay, well. . . I managed to take a deep breath.

"Do you really think we believe you", Damon replied rudely if I may say so. I made him a face, "don't believe me if you want, but the truth is the truth", I commented snarky.

"Damon, don't, Tru, I'm sorry if we seem hesitant, but we've never known of any angels existing", Stefan calmly said. I stared him straight in the eyes, hoping he could see into me, like he was once able and know that I am telling the truth. I stare deeply into him, "I am, I know it might be confusing, but there are somethings you both don't know about", I calmly replied, not loosening my eye contact with him.

"Fine, enlighten us, if you will angel", Damon sarcastically replied. Well, I guess convincing Damon will be the hard part, but something about Stefan is reassuring me that I will be able to convince him. I stared at him, with anger building in me. I didn't flinch, didn't move my eyesight, just glared straight at him, trying to intimidate him. I need to be strong, the best thing that I could do was to bring back old memories of how he hurt me, which was the only thing that could empower me.

"Well, you know the hole saying 'God created the world in six days, seven in different religions', well, let's just say he created me on day one. My brothers are well, let's just say known very well, my older brother is Michael the arc angel and well you should know about my younger brother, no mention needed. I was the first Guardian angel, well, since the creation of time. . .good enough for you Damon", I smugly glanced at him. Wow he was taken aback by my statement, actually felt kinda good. I like this feeling, I definitely like this feeling.

"Continue, please", Stefan asked softly definitely trying to process everything I was saying. I wondered what I can say, what should I leave out, definitely about me and Damon. Should I tell them about me being their angel, no I can't, though it might make it easier for them to trust me. I know they are going to doubt me, but I think I know how I can show them who a really am, without the rest of the truth coming out.

"Millennium after millennium, I was entrusted to protect certain families that would become beneficial towards humanity. Well, in the 1800s' I was entrusted to protect two certain brothers under the Salvatore bloodline and if I'm right, you boys just realize who I'm talking about", I said. I looked around the room at everyone's faces, Elena was initially surprised, we hadn't talk that much about my past yesterday.

"And we are supposed to believe this, why?" Damon annoyingly asked. Stefan gave him a disapproving look. At least, I sense Stefan has got my back.

"Because, this isn't the first time you have met me, and I know somewhere in your memories that moment is stuck there", I was confident, the only reason that the boys didn't recognize me where that when I finally left and made the deal with Katherine, I had to wipe their memories of me. I didn't want to every memory that I had to take back, killed me over and over. I knew I had to do it at that moment, and I knew I was always going to regret it, and i have regretted it every moment of my endless life. I know I could only give them one memory of the first time we had met, the first time I had saved them.

"I'm sorry, but I am pretty sure I would remember you" Stefan added, giving me a worry look.

" You shouldn't, once you had transition into vampires any memories regarding heavenly beings was quickly washed away, it's always like that, it's part of an agreement made millenniums ago", I lied, and one of these days my lie is going to catch up on me. "But I can bring those memories back, considering I was your guardian, you just have to trust me", I pleaded; I know this was going to be difficult going through my memories to give to them, but I had to. "Just give me your hand, both of you", they both looked at each other, obviously Stefan was up for it but after a minute Damon just signed and gave me his hand. I took a deep breath and my heart was beating so fast, and I know his touch did that for him, but did he know it, I looked up at him and saw him smirking, my stomach fluttered with butterflies. Get a hold of yourself, just do it.

_(memory)_

_Damon and Stefan, young, happy, were running along a stream as night fell upon them.  
"Damon, wait for me", Stefan yelled after his brother. "Come one brother you know, if you want to tag along with me, you must keep up", he smirked. "What was that", Stefan told Damon as he heard steps close. At that moment, Damon was thrown a few feet away, and Stefan was captured by someone. "Well, well, well, I guess catching dinner is going to be easy tonight", a man said. He looked at Stefan and brought his face close to his neck, seconds only passed as the man extended his fangs. Damon who was clearly frozen in the moment, saw the man's demonic expression, and was not able to move, when he bit upon his little brother he saw the life draining from his body, until the man retracted his fangs and let his brother's body drop onto the ground. The man raced towards Damon, but with a suddenly reaction he screamed out in pain and fell his body automatically shriveled and turned gray, something that Damon would later know to be a vampire. A beautiful woman was standing next to the dead vampire and once Damon had acquired his senses again, she ran towards Stefan. Damon followed crying at his 9 years old dead brother's side. She suddenly told him to hush, in the sweetest and calmest voice. "I will save your brother Damon I promise you", she then raised her hand and placed it on Stefan's wounds, and sense a powerful feeling coming from her hands, it was a feeling that he had not felt before, and he could only describe it as a heavenly feeling, second later. Stefan was awake, his wound had healed and he was standing up slowly. She did not say anything at that moment, only giving Damon and Stefan a reassuring look, " speak this to no one, for you are destined for greatness, and must not be brought down my demons", she turned to Damon, "you must protect your brother Damon, you are a kind soul, remember that", she said. Making both the brothers feel safe and sound. She wiped the blood from Stefan's neck, and kissed both the boys on their forehead, and as fast as they could blink she was gone. _

I released their hands not wanting another memory to slip by her, she heard Damon and Stefan both gasp.

"You were the one who saved us", Damon said, completely astonished. "Yes, it was the first time; I had disobeyed our law and saved both of you from perishing under that vampire's hand. . . you both were meant to die that day, but I couldn't let that happen", I said trying to contain my emotions as best as I could.

"Why?" Stefan asked. Well this wasn't an easy question, so I did what I knew best. "well, I could sure tell you it wasn't of your guys looks", I turned to Elena, "they went through an awkward phase when they were young", I giggled. They were awfully confused, I sighed. "There was something different about you two, something that I still can't put my finger on, but I did know that you were and are still meant to accomplish something in this world, and that is also why I am here for", I sternly answered.

Elena looked at me puzzled, "but I thought you hadn't been up there in years", she asked. I gave her a stern look, really Elena, did you not forget the talk we had. She suddenly realized what she had said, and I knew she felt guilty damn, I know what they are going to ask next. "What do you mean you haven't been up there?" Stefan asked quickly, clearly interested in what I was going to say. "Well, should have known secrets would not be kept", I glanced at Elena. "Well, long story short my indiscretions where not seen lightly and I guess you can say that I fell from grace", he understood what I was trying to say and game me a concerned, yet soft look as if he was guilty. I looked at Damon and he was giving me the same look, wow that weird. Silence.

"Well, angel got your tongue", I mocked looking at Stefan. He gave me a small smile, ha I thought.

"How exactly are you going to help, bring down Katherine", Damon asked, finally sort of giving me a trusting look. "I have my own plan, but Katherine was never found of me, and she definitely knew I could kill her at any chance", I explained. "Why haven't you tried before, if it is true that you are also powerful", Damon rudely said. "I have my own reasons, but those reasons where broken, when she placed a foot in Mystic Falls, I want her dead and I will do anything to make that happen", I said sternly looking at Stefan, I knew he didn't have feelings for her anymore, but it was clear that Damon still had those feelings.

"I have to go, some of us have to attend their first day at high school tomorrow, so if you don't mind I would like to head towards my house", I quickly said. Sure it was nice being able to see them and talk to them, but I was exhausted and if I wanted to sense Katherine I would have to have a least some rest. They looked at me and then at Elena, she gave them a small nod. "I'm sorry Elena, I know you wanted to keep talking, but as time increases the weaker I might get", I said politely. "Of course, thank you Tru, for everything you have done", she said sincerely. I turned and headed downstairs, once outside, I saw Damon, quickly move in front of me, he grabbed my arm, all of a sudden another memory flashed before my eyes.

_(past) _

"_Damon, no, stop, it tickles", I said, trying to maintain my calmness, but it didn't work and I couldn't stop giggling. Damon pinned me down, holding both my wrist above my head with his one hand. He then cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes. My heart melted, at least that's what it seemed like. A big grin appeared on my face, he looked at me with those deep blue eyes, his breathing changed as did mine. He looked at my lips for what seemed like minutes, he slowly leaned towards me, as he had me pinned me against the wall. My heart beated fast, maybe too fast for my own good. He brushed his lips against mine and finally kissed me, I know this wasn't our first kiss, but every kiss felt as if was our first, "I love you", he whispered passionately. My face lit up, "I love you too", I whispered back. _

We both snapped out of it, "What the hell was that", Damon asked.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so its not that long, but I do hope you guys like it. Everything will have a faster pace next chapter i promise. Please Comment would love to know what you guys think. Thanks to MissPiggy97, you are the first to review, so thanks =)


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Be Told

I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Trudence Brookes and the Plot around her.

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth Be Told

No, no, no, no! What did I Just do?

"What the hell was that?" Damon probed; he was confused at what he saw, no! I thought, this can't get out so early, I need time. I need a lie!

"I don't know, what did you see?" I asked trying to give myself some time so I could make something up. His face growing anxious; "I know you saw what I saw", he said sternly, crossing his arms, he gave me a judging look. "I don't know, but I do know it was definitely not a memory, I just can't put my finger on it", I lied; I tried to look as honest as I could, but I feared he would see that through me, he looked worried. "Was that our future", he asked softly, he looked vulnerable, I didn't want to lie bit I had to, I know I had to. "No, I don't have that ability", I mumbled, which wasn't entirely a lie, I once did have that, but as a punishment, they took that ability away, when I was sent to wonder earth for eternity.

I saw a smirk come across his, good this always comes before a smart ass remark, well, truth be told, he's just about to ruin this moment, well, whatever moment this would be categorized under. "Could that have been your little imagination, I should be blushing, I see you can be a lustful little thing", he smugly said looking at me, his eyes obviously checking me out. "Wow, you can be a jerk when you want to . . . disgusting little thought that could be, honestly I wouldn't lower my standards, that low, I mean Stefan of course, but you, nah", I smiled slyly. I knew I hit a nerve at that moment, gosh isn't he ever going to get over Katherine choosing Stefan, but at the same time, I knew how hard it was, after all he had chosen Katherine over. I frowned at the thought of that. I noticed that he saw me frown a he know had a confused expression. "Damon, don't bother her and let her leave", Stefan said walking out from the Gilberts house. I Managed to use this time to walk over to my bike, I put on my helmet as I thanked Stefan and drove off.

I was finally home, I lay down, feeling exhausted I quickly drifted off to sleep. I couple hours later, my cell rang. "Hello?" I mumbled. "Tru, sorry for waking you, but can you do me a favor?" she asked, I woke up immediately. "Yeah, what's wrong? I'll be there in a minute?" I know I might be overreacting, but with Katherine out there who knows what might happen and the last thing I want is Katherine ruin Stefan and Elena's relationship. I know this might be too important to drive, so I closed my eyes, took a breathe and focused on Elena. A second later I was next to her in her in the living room. She looked at me and gave out a small gasp. I looked around, Stefan, Damon and Alaric where standing in her living room. "What the hell?" I heard Alaric say. "It's one of my many tricks", I smirked. I guess this is how Damon feels, ha. I turned to look at Elena. "You called?" I asked. "Yeah, Sorry, umm. . . we decided to head to Isobel's old office at Duke and I was hoping you could come. Stefan can't he's staying here with Caroline", she tried to give me her puppy dog eyes. "Don't Elena, don't give me that look. . . you know I can't say no", I warned her. Darn, it ! "I know you can't say no, it's not in your nature, pretty please, If you don't go then I'll be stuck in a car for hours with Damon", she pouted. "Okay, fine, but you owe me, being stuck in a car with Damon, might as well go on a vacation with Katherine", I said trying to contain my smile. I glanced at Alaric and Stefan they were clearly amused at my conversation with Elena. "Fine, but before we head out, I would like to talk with Stefan", I said glancing at him. "Sure, what would you like to talk about?" he said kindly. "Not here, we might need some privacy", I started walking towards the kitchen. "You might not get any privacy, with Damon here", he said while pointing to his ear. "It's okay, let's just say it's another of my tricks", I concentrated knowing he wouldn't be able to hear us now. "Take care of Caroline, she's not going to adapt to your diet yet, but she will have control trust me on that", I managed to say. So don't give up on her, don't give up on yourself, I know you haven't been the same, since your slip, but you are stronger than that, I know that", I said reassuring him. He looked at me, wondering how I could have known he was feeling this. "So Kiddo, I will promise to protect Elena on this trip, but you brother might not be so lucky, if he continues to be well. . . Damon", I smiled. He laughed. Man I hadn't heard that in ages, I will regain our friendship Stefan. "Just be careful Tru, you're starting to grow on me", he said while slightly punching my shoulder. Ha memories. I head outside, I see Alaric already in the car, and of course Damon is clearly annoying Elena. "Damon, don't you anything better, than ruining someone else's life", I smirked at him. "Come, don't give me none of that fake, I clearly hate you nonsense, and tell me the truth, lust after me, it's okay I understand, most women do", he says while giving me a wickedly grin. I pretend to gag, "lord, please, you're about to make me lose my breakfast", I wince playfully. "Kids, why don't we get in the car and head out", Alaric playfully scolded us. I got sat in the back seat next to Elena, she was clearly tired. "Why don't you take a nap, It'll be hours until we get to Duke", I suggested while giving her a peaceful smile. "I would but certain company in this car, tend to mess with my dreams", she gave an angry look at Damon. "Well, you are in luck, trust me that won't happen today", I gave her a reassuring look. "Damn Angels, ruining all my fun", Damon said annoyed and bitter. Alaric suddenly laughs, "Sorry I couldn't control myself", and he chuckled.

Elena adjusted her seat belt and laid her head on my lap. Poor thing, I thought.

"So Alaric, how's life?" I asked trying to break the silence. "Well, it's definitely not as interesting as yours", he lightheartedly said. "Oh, trust me it's been quite boring", I commented back while sighing dramatically. I saw Damon roll his eyes at me. "So Tru, what have you been doing for the past a hundred or so years, since well since you officially stopped being an angel", he asked whole heartedly, while glancing at me through the rear view mirror. "Well, I became a nurse, who would had guess?" I said sarcastically, "you know just explored the world, dabbled in a couple of profession, but ultimately became an army registered nurse, have been since 1918", I focused on the surroundings outside the car. I wonder what we might find at Isobel's office. "So why exactly where you exiled from the promise land", Damon arrogantly asked fake yawning. "I mean me and Stefan heard your conversation with Jenna and let's say we put two and two together and got a long as story", I gave him a dirty look, but he just rolled his . "I would like to know too, if that's alright with you", Alaric , "Darn I can't say no that beautiful face", I looked at Alaric while saying this, I liked when I made guys blush. "Well, if you play your cards right, you might see this pretty face every morning", Damon added. "Uggh, I wasn't talking to you Damon", I rolled my eyes, "that would be a nightmare", I scoffed at him. "Please, you know you can't resist my charm, no one can", "Well, you arrogant son of bitch", I yelled out, crossing my arms at his disapproval. "Isn't my fault your panties get in a twist at the sight of me", he said smirking at me clearly wanting me banter back at him. Oh, I was seething with anger, I couldn't stop my body from releasing any indications of what I was feeling, and let's just say it wasn't working. I felt the vibrations of anger I was releasing and I knew Damon and Alaric could feel them too. "Damon, stop . . . do you really need to piss off someone who could kill you?" he asked. Damon shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "So, mind if I plug my ipod?" I asked, sweetly as possible. "Sure go ahead", "whoa, not if she's going to put that goodie crap, If I have to listen to Taylor Swift, I swear", he rolled his eyes; I could feel him glaring at me, though I did not make eye contact. "We'll, you're in luck, I connected my ipod and put on my favorite playlist, Taylor Swift, which wasn't entirely true, my playlist contained of Led Zeppelin, Radiohead, and Pearl Jam, but since Damon loved her I couldn't resist. "Mean", by Taylor Swift, started playing, I heard Damon groan haha. "Sorry, I couldn't resist" I glanced towards Alaric, shrugging my shoulders and giving out a little giggle. "It's okay, have I told you how much I love her, I could definitely go for hours listening to this", he chuckled, I am certainly going to like him.

We finally arrived to our destination. Elena suddenly woke up. "What did I miss guys? "she asked still drowsy from the long nap she had just taken. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, "nothing much just some Taylor Swift karaoke time, with me and Alaric", Tru giggled; she playfully punched Damon on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman". The young woman stared at Alaric and then at Damon and Elena, almost as if she was confused, but about what I wondered. "Oh, sorry these are my friends, Tru, Elena, and Damon", Friends! How nice of him to say, ha I giggled to myself.

"Isobel's office is right through there", I glanced over at Elena, she had a sorrowful look, and it must be hard hearing someone talk about her biological mother. "Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore", She unlocked Isobel's and we followed her in. "I'll grab the light, feel free to look in", she said while walking towards the door. I knew what I was here for, surely I didn't want anyone finding my journals, I knew I shouldn't had given them to Stefan, but I never thought that Katherine would compel him to become her little toy. They had to be here somewhere, I walked straight towards the bookcase, almost forgetting that Elen, Damon and Alaric where here also. "Where did she go?" I heard Damon say. I felt something wrong ,I turned around quickly to see the bitch holding a crossbow and aiming it straight to Damon, I gasped closing my eyes I concentrated on Damon, allowing my emotions for him, to take over, when I opened them the arrow was frozen midflight inches away from Damon's heart. He looked at me surprised, I wasn't sure whether he was surprised by what I had done, or why I had done it. He moved swiftly grabbing the arrow and breaking it in half. He sped up to the brunette that had unsuccessfully tried to kill him, "you just made the stupidest mistake, you could have made", he spun around her and grabbed her neck fully intending to break it. "NO! don't we need her, she obviously had information", I yelled at him glaring angrily at her. "Why should I not kill her right now", he growled still angered by her indiscretion. "This bitch is dead", he growled, tightening his grip on her neckline. "you're not killing anyone I forbid you", I sternly said, grabbing his hand, loosening his grip on her. "Your forbidding me?" he scoffed.

"I've saved your life, what? Two times now in an amount of two days", I placed my other hand of his, "You're in my debt", I pleaded, I felt his grip loosening. "Thank you", I mouthed to him, he was clearly no pleased, realizing her and walking towards Elena. I glanced back at Elena who was shocked by what had just happened, I gave her a reassuring nod, I would never allow anything to happen to the people I care about. I walked towards the women, "This is Elena Gilbert, clearly not Katherine, Damon Salvatore, and I'm Trudence Brookes", I said to her sternly. "I know who you are", she replied quickly, Elena and I bought gave her a puzzled look, she shouldn't know who I am, unless she has the journals, I look at Elena with a worried look. "Trust me I won't tell", she whispered, this was clearly in Damon's range. "I don't understand why you've teamed up with Katherine, I mean after all she did to you", she pointed at Elena, damn woman don't say anything stupid. "She's Isobel's daughter and Katherine's doppelgänger, she perfectly innocent", I walked closer to her, I mouthed of "don't", knowing that she would understand what I was talking about, she slightly nodded. Relief swept over me. "We need to see all of Isobel's research. Anything related to Mystic Falls."

She nodded and collected what she could find, I had another look at the bookshelves. "She knows you", Elena asked while walking towards me. "Yes, there's only one way she could, which means your mother had something of mine, that I want back", I said bitterly, glancing at Damon who was clearly listening in to our conversation. "What is it?" she asked. "I'll tell you another day, Elena, but now where here for another information", I walked over to the desk as the woman came back with a two boxes. "This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864, and this box tracks your arrival in 1863", she indicated to me. Damon moved quickly to my box I snagged it as fast as I could, "Ah, ah, ah," wiggled my index finger, "not your information to grasp", I said not loosening my grip on the box. "Darn, and to think I was this close to figure you out", he mocked. Elena and I rummaged through the box, I was disappointed at the lack of resources there was, "Is this all there is?", Elena asked, with a look of disappointment. "All that I am aware of", the woman said, her eye drifting to Damon and back to me. "Here", Elena said while handing her a piece of vervain. "Does it really work?" she whispered to her. "Nope, not at all." Damon called over from the other side of the room.

She was confused , "Can he hear us?" she asked looking at me. "No that would be creepy", Damon loudly mocked her.

"He can be an ass, so assume all the time", I said to her.

She chuckled, "Can he read minds too?"

"If you wanted to see me naked, Tru all you have to do is ask" I rolled my eyes at Damon, the brunette and Elena were clearly amused. "I don't need to read minds to know what Tru is thinking. . . I can sense the sexual tension from here". "If you can excuse me for a moment", I said politely while walking over to Damon, I smiled at him, "wow, you just know exactly what to say to get to a girls heart", I held my hand affectionately over the area where my heart would be and before he could flinch I smacked him over the head with my hand. He pouted and pretended to be hurt, I simply rolled my eyes and headed back.

"Well, its nice to see you guys worked things out, and forgot about Katherine", she said. I covered her mouth with my hand before she could say anything else. Elena ran towards the door, and closed it making sure Damon or Alaric couldn't see what we were doing. I took my index finger towards my lips indicating for her to be quite.

"I don't know what your talking about", Elena said pretending as if that remark was made towards her.

"Is there anything about werewolves", Alaric asked walking in to the room , Damon soon followed.

"This box has everything from, Scandinavian skin walkers to the Marechal de Retz", she said in a foreign language, "which translates into the curse of the sun and the moon".

"Is Native American", Alaric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The Short story, 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside", she explained. "Annoying little things Vampires can be", I smirked looking up at Damon. "If you want to talk about annoying, Angels are annoying always invading your life , on their high horse", he smirked back at me. I scoffed, "please", I rolled my eyes. "Do you guys feel that, sexual tension", he says infuriatingly.

"Are they always like this?" the brunette asks Alaric and Elena. "Always", they answered in unison.

"Anyways , an Aztec Shaman cursed them. Making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves can only transform during a full moon. Werewolves can attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry handwired them to hunt their prey of choice vampires". Damon swiftly moved around the table and stood next to her. "Well, if werewolves are hunting vampires, I would know about it", Damon scoffed.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction".

"why", I found myself asking.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires", said looking at me then to Damon, Damn, this woman obviously can't be any more obvious , its starting to really piss me off.

"Has any research been done on doppelgängers?" Elena asked.

"A little", she replied. "The word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of oneself".

"Thank you for the help", Alaric said to the brunette shaking her hand. Elena and Damon followed, as I was about to leave the room, she came and handed me a letter. I shook her hand and headed for the car. Damon headed for the back seat, I knew he wanted to see if I would rummage through my box. I gave Elena a quick look, and she smiled at me, giving me a 'got it' look.

"Hey Damon why don't you drive, since Alaric drove over here", she said, Alaric agreed. I sat in the back seat, with Alaric, since Elena wanted to sit shotgun.

Halfway through the trip, I started going through the box, that when I found a picture of me and Damon. O how I remember this day as if it was yesterday.

_(Past)_

"_Stop it. Damon", I said while giggling covering my stomach. "Stop it, you know how much I hate it when you tickle me", I managed to giggle out. "Well, see I know that is a lie, Miss Brookes, for I know you love it, or should I say you love me", Damon said stopping tickling me, we were laying down on the grass, our favorite thing to do. "Well, Mr. Salvatore, what makes you think this presumption?" I asked clearly knowing what he was going to say. "Well, I know because of the way your eyes light up when you see me, or how you blush whenever I call you 'my tru', just like you are right now, and I know you love me, because I love you. "Well, Mr. Salvatore you might be right", I whispered leaning towards him, our lips brushed each other's gently. I could feel a smile building on his lips, "Now Miss Brookes, before we continue our picnic I would love to ask you something", he said looking deep into my eyes, those piercing blue eyes could just melt my heart. "Well, yes Mr. Salvatore I am all ears", I said still lying on my side on the grass. He gently brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I love you, and only you, I cannot imagine going one day without you . . . you have made me the happiest man on earth, and because of this I would love to have your hand in matrimony", he smiled passionately. _

_Ohh, my God. Happiness swept over me, I could not control myself as tears fell down my face. I couldn't control myself I lunged for him, straddling him while I was on top. I smiled at him "Yes . . . my love . . .my Damon", he swiftly moved and next thing I knew he was on top of me, pinning me down on the grass, with a big ol' grin on his face "you Trudence Brookes, have made my life heavenly", he kissed me, I melted in the momet. "Before, we get ahead of ourselves, I believe that ring finger is lonely", he said taking out a beautiful ring from his pocket. "It was my mother's, and now it will be yours", he said while slipping it on my finger. Perfect fit. _

"_Well, I assume you have asked her", Stefan said coming towards us holding a camera and a stand. "I came right on time to capture the happy moment", he said fixing the equipment. Me and Damon got up from the ground holding each other for Stefan. _

_(Present)_

"What the hell", I heard suddenly still hazy from the memory. I came to realize that Alaric had woken from his nap and was glaring at the photograph, I quickly put it away, but I knew it was to late. He didn't say anything else. "We need to talk after we get back", I muttered to him. He couldn't take his eyes off me and Damon. Fear, that's all I felt.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it, took me a while to write it. Will Upload sooner!


	7. Chapter 7: Both of Us

Chapter 7: Both of Us

We arrived back at Elena's house, Stefan was waiting for us. I left Elena so she could fill him in on all the information we acquired. I managed to put all the contents that were in my box into my bag, which I placed in the compartment under my seat on my bike, well, I had to thank Stefan for bringing my bike here.

"You owe me an explanation", Alaric said walking towards me. "Not here, meet me at the Grill in 10", I got on my bike, put on my helmet and headed towards the grill.

I got there before Alaric had, I walked towards an empty booth, and ordered a cheese burger, I was starving, and I wasn't going to wait for him. He got there , while I was halfway done with my burger, "took you a while", I said glaring at him. "Sorry, I had to fill Stefan in on some of the information", he said apologizing for being late. "Well, what would you like to know about my sad, pitiful past?" I asked sarcastically biting into my burger.

"What was with the picture of you and Damon?" he asked. I sighed and took out the picture, which was in my bag. "Be careful, it's one of the last things I have", I whispered.

"It was taken in the 28th of March, 1864, moments before Damon proposed to me", I smiled thinking back to the moment. "I don't understand, I thought Damon and Stefan didn't know who you are", he said puzzled. "Well, to make a long story short, I disobeyed the order up in heaven, and Damon and I fell in love, and then Katherine happened. Next thing I knew I was kicked to the curve, and completely forgotten about, She took Damon from me and then she took my best friend, Stefan. Emily knew what I was and told Katherine, and well she made it her life mission to screw me over. I was told that Damon and Stefan where to be killed, while saving Katherine, but Stefan was going to be turned. I couldn't allow Damon to die, so I made a deal with Katherine, no angel would be able to harm her, and I wouldn't step foot in Mystic Falls if she turned Damon, and stayed away from him and Mystic Falls. For the whole thing to work out I had to erase Damon and Stefan's memories of me, and that puts me here. Katherine broke her half by coming back; so I will brake mine and I will kill her.

"Why don't you tell Damon, who you are, considering if she was compelling him to forget his feeling s for you, you guys could start all over", he said caringly. "No, that can't happen, she was smarter than that, I can't tell Damon about me, or Katherine will kill him, I was too much in a desperate situation to argue with her terms", I said disappointedly. I played with my fries for a moment, not wanting to look at his expression. "Well, since I've talked about myself for a while, why don't you talk about yourself", I said taking a bite of my fry. "There's nothing really to say, had a wife, she got bored and became a vampire", he shrugged his shoulders.

"I am sorry, yeah I sort of already knew that", I said apologetically. "How did you know that?".

"I'm still somewhat connected to my brothers up there, and I here whispers about they people in Mystic Falls, I've managed to maintain my connection with them over the years, but I don't hear they whole story most of the times", I gawked at Alaric who seemed as if he was in a trance, I reached over to his hand and held it. "Hey, earth to Alaric, you okay?" I asked I was concerned, why? I had no idea, but the look in his eyes could almost bring me to tears. "Sorry, I just had a moment there, if Isobel's name is brought up, I tend to live in the past", fiddling with his straw, I felt compassion for him, "I know what are going through, it took me years to even smile, to not stop in the middle of everything just for a moment in the past, but it was easier done, when the person you want to forget is a few feet away from you", I sighed looking down to my hands, shaking, I never do like talking about my feelings. We headed out of the grill towards the park and just sat and talked for what seemed like hours.

He told me stories about Isobel, those stories that made him fall in love with her, and I told him mines. It felt nice having someone to talk to, someone that could possibly in the smallest idea relate to you. We parted ways and I headed home.

My phone started to ring, ugh I didn't feel like talking to anyone else, I looked at the caller ID, "Elena", I answered, "What's wrong?" it took her a while to answer back, "Nothing, I was just calling to see how you are, I'm sorry", what is she sorry about, "what did you do Elena?" I asked having an inkling feeling that I knew what she was talking about. "I told Stefan", she breathed out.

"What? Elena, this was the one thing you had to keep", I yelled through the phone, I felt betrayed.

"I'm sorry, he kept asking and I couldn't keep it from him, but that's not why I'm calling, you he remembers you", she said, at that moment I felt someone pass by in the living room. I walked into the room, ignoring Elena on the phone.

"Tru, what's wrong answer me", I barely heard as I held the phone down my hip.

"Well, your finally home iv'e been waiting for hours", I recognized that voice, a frown arose from my face, I turned to look at Katherine, sitting on the couch.

"Katherine", I whispered in shock.

It must have been loud enough, because I could manage to hear Elena repeat her name, I closed my cell, I didn't what her to listen.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, Kat the real question is, what are you doing here?" I said not taking my eyes of her.

"Oh, my little Tru, you know I can't tell you my evil plan", she said mockingly, she walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of bourbon.

"How did you get in here?" I asked puzzled by the fact that I hadn't invited her in.

"Well, lets just say your realtor doesn't wear vervain, and you house isn't yours till tomorrow" triumphantly she down another glass of bourbon.

I rolled my eyes, damn it, I should have double checked.

"I told you to stay away from him" I said sternly pouring myself a glass.

"Well, I could say the same thing to you, but I know I stepped in Mystic Falls first, so I'm not going to pry an answer from you, if I already know the answer", she smirked and stopped, "We have company", she said seconds before Stefan walked through the door.

"Well, all we need is Damon, and we could have a reunion", she said slowly moving towards me, she stopped right in front of me, "I'm going to have fun, messing with him that is-", "Don't" I said cutting her off.

"I'll do as I please, Tru and you can't stop me, not unless you want me to kill him. . . I was done playing with him, but since you came back might as well have it like the old times, right?" she smirked flopping down on the couch.

"You want a a war don't you", I said glancing at Stefan, who wasn't saying anything, trying to figure us out.  
"Oh, sweetie, don't threaten me, I know your weak, you don't have your powers anymore, you can't touch me", She said while getting up, she walked towards me and gave me a weak punch to my shoulder.

"Is that what you think, Katherine, Don't count on it", I winked at her while saying this.

Anger arose from me, I felt the bitter taste of it, I didn't care if Stefan, Alaric and Elena where here, I blocked them out. My sight was fuzzy, but all I managed to see was her, that bitch, the one who took everything away from me, who played with people's lives, I want her dead.

Only took one second to build up my energy I sent her flying towards the back wall, with just one look. The look on her face was priceless, "they might have taken away the majority of my power, but trust me bitch, I know how to make you suffer", I smiled my secret smile, next thing I knew she was gone.

"Well, that made her leave", I scoffed turning to face Stefan, Elena and Alaric, who were just standing there awkwardly.

"Umm, well I forgot you guys where there", I said walking towards the couch, "I'm going to have to burn this".

"Tru?" Stefan asked slowly walking to me, a small smile forming on his lips. I know that smile.

"You remember?" I asked dumbfounded, "How?", he came at me and gave me a big bear hug, I felt so happy finally I have my best friend back, he swung me around until I had to cry out for him to stop.

"I've missed you so much Stefan, I can't believe it", tears where streaming down my face. He gently whipped them away with his thumb.

"I can't believe, I feel like I just saw you yesterday, Tru, as if nothing has happened", he said smiling, but suddenly his smile turned into a frown, he embraced me in a hug and he didn't let me go.

"I am so sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt, I should have stopped him, but I couldn't . . . Katherine had compelled me, I thought he killed you", Stefan buried his face into my hair, I felt him sobbing.

"No, don't, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything," I couldn't take my eyes off Elena and Alaric both of them looking at us with strange faces, not knowing what is happening. "Lets not talk about it right now, okay", I felt him nod his head.

"I don't know why I remember it just hit me, but I'm glad I do remember", he smiled at me and swept me up into his arms. He took me closer to Elena and Alaric, who were now smiling warmly.

"Come on, its late and I think Elena should have some rest", I looked at Stefan, who was smiling at me, still happy that I was back at least that's how he felt.

"Alaric, can you take Elena back home, I have some catching up to do, with Miss Brookes", he said Alaric nodded. Stefan said good night to Elena. Alaric and Elena headed back to her house, I'm pretty sure Jenna was waiting for him.

"I believe you owe me a talk", Stefan said, he quickly picked me up bridal style and took me into my room, he threw me on the bed, making me giggle as I bounced up and down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "Everything", he laid down next to me.

We talked all night into the early morning, from him turning till Tyler's Uncle Mason being a werewolf. I missed him so much, but nothing would compare to me missing Damon, we talked about him, how he didn't remember and was hung up on Katherine, and his feelings for Elena. I knew he had feelings for here, I mean she was the splitting image of Katherine, but I still felt that pain in my heart, I mustn't think of that, she loves Stefan and he loves her. It was morning and we had fallen asleep for an hour, I woke up first with a serious headache. I was I headed into the shower a couple of minutes later I was out fully dressed to find Stefan sitting on the bed munching on some Lucky Charms, he handed me a bowl.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"We" he scoffed.

"Yes, we, I haven't seen my best friend in a hundred and forty odd years, you think I'm not going to spend my time with you", I playfully scolded him.

"Well, we have to go to the boarding house, were meeting up there to talk about the Lockwood's and werewolves situation", he said, "but I have to say something . . . I will never forgive myself for letting Katherine hurt you like that, Damon was compelled, I know he would had never done that, he loved you, and I will do everything to make sure you never get hurt like that again" he looked me in the eyes, I felt safer now, now that I had him back in my life.

We were walking towards the boarding house door, "you know what I miss about the old times", Stefan said with a big grin on his face. "What?" I asked not knowing what he would do. He suddenly gave me an evil smile, "No, don't", I giggled out. I ran towards the door, swooped in, Stefan was chasing when suddenly he was in front of me, "No, Stefan, not here", I pleaded, but he didn't listen and he attacked me by tickling my sides, "Stop", I giggled out.

Man what it is with the Salvatore mean and my tickle spot. Suddenly we heard someone cough; I looked back and saw, Elena, Alaric, and Damon staring at me. Elena and Alaric were holding in a laugh, since they knew me and Stefan where just playing around, I felt my face go scarlet red, not my color by the way.

I glanced at Damon and he looked pissed. Strange I thought.

(Damon POV)

Stefan not one to act like that, not even with Elena. What has she done to him, and why not me, I thought to myself. I was entranced I couldn't keep my eyes of her. What reason could there possibly be for Stefan and Tru to act so chummy around themselves?

I looked at Elena; well she seems amused not an ounce of jealousy. What's going on? I faked cough, I couldn't help but stare bitterly at them.

"Well, I'm glad to see the star crossed lovers have gotten her", I said bitterly, rolled my eyes and walked towards Elena.

"Jealous yet", I whispered into here ear. "No, but I see you are", she responded back to me, I just rolled my eyes, well I guess one day she's going to have to forgive me for killing Jeremy. Oh, well, if Stefan choses Tru over Elena, that means I can have her, a small smile arose from my lips.

"Well, let's get to business", I mumbled heading over to get a glass of bourbon.

"What are we going to do about the dog problem", I say sipping my glass of bourbon.

"I think we should stay away from the Lockwood's until we know more", Stefan said, taking a seat next to Elena. Tru moved closer to Alaric. What are they smiling about.

"Well, that's not going to happen, little brother, right Alaric?" , "Jenna's Barbeque is today, I managed to score myself and invitation", I smirked at Stefan, knowing he was getting his panties in twist.

"Well, that makes sense", I heard Tru, "Don't worry Stefan, Jenna invited me, I'll make sure doesn't make a wrong move", she scoffed.

"I'm glad you're on my side". . . "Wait, did you just call me a pest", I smirk at her, trying my best to hit her with my charm, well it was working I was making her squirm.

"Well, before your brother sends all his hormones towards me, I'm going to head to Jenna's I promised I was going to help out", "Want a ride, Elena?", she asked. Of course Elena would go with her angel, the idea still makes me laugh.

"Wait, what are we going to do about Katherine, she did attack you last night", Alaric said.

"What?" I yelled out. I moved with speed next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Wait, why am I asking.

"Yeah, no there's no worry, she had her own reasons for visiting me", she said, not trying to give anything away, she glanced at Stefan.

He knows something; well I guess I will have to play the big brother card.

After Elena, Alaric and Tru had left I went over to Stefan's room.

"So you were at your new girlfriends house all night?" asked trying to figure out his reaction.

"Jealous much", he scoffed.

"What where you doing over there, shouldn't you be protecting you love, Elena", I emphasized Elena. What is his deal with her, they were so chummy with such a short time, they almost seemed like best friends.

"I'm just protecting her", he said not paying attention to me.

"Protecting her from what?", I asked.

"From Katherine and you" he derided, walking towards his closet to change.

"And why would I hurt her, Even though everything were together she practically screams out fed on me", I smirked, I say his reflection, I was pissed, well maybe I hit a nerve.

"One day you will remember, and trust me that day will be your last", he said before storming out .

What the hell are you talking about. I stood there, trying to figure him out.

(Tru POV)

"So you and Damon, right?" Jenna said, pointing towards Damon, he had just arrived.

"Well, there's somethings you say that I just don't understand" I mocked.

"Oh, come on, I've seen how he's been looking at you since he got here . . . its one of those 'I love her, but she doesn't love me looks'," she said giggling.

"I think you have had enough shots for today, Jenna" I said while taking away the tequila in her hand.

"Shots my favorite", I heard a deep, sweet voice say. Ohh, my heart is fluttering, I knew Jenna say me blush. Damn it, control yourself Tru.

"Oh, well , isn't it the man from my nightmares", I said to him rolling my eyes at the glance of his smirk.

"Well, call them nightmares, but I know I make you moan in those dreams", he said getting extremely too close to me, he trailed my arm from my shoulder to my hand with his fingertips. My grip loosens and I dropped the bottle of tequila

.

His fast reflexes caught the bottle before it shattered.

"well, at least I know what my touch can do to you", he smirked and walked away.

"See, what did I say, you want him and he wants you", Jenna said.

"Jenna", I said mock offended.

This woman is going to get me in trouble and I know it and secretly I want to get in trouble.

(_Past)_

"_Well, good morning, future Mrs. Salvatore", Damon lovingly said. _

"_How shameful, I can't believe we did this, I mean where not married yet", I said blushing, he was laying down next to me in his bed, wearing nothing, but a thin sheet covering his lower half. _

"_Well, Mrs. Salvatore are you regretting our actions already", he said pretending to be hurt. _

"_Of course not Mr. Salvatore, why would I regret anything that revolves around you", I said gazing into his blue eyes. _

"_Well, in that case, should we continue", she smirked before lunging at me and pinning me down on the mattress. _

_(_Present)

I felt someone tug my arm as I was walking upstairs towards the restroom, "Where do you think your going?" Damon asked me dragging me into Elena's room.

"Well, I was planning on freshening up, before you decided to semi-kidnap me", I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather have you here with me", he gave me that smile, that smile I knew once, my Damon's smile.

My heart was beating fast, it couldn't be I lost this Damon long ago.

He cupped his hang against my face, and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine. I heard his breathing change, so did mine. Our lips parted and inch between each other's, I caught him glancing at my lips for a second, I couldn't resist any longer, and kissed him, his tongue caressed mines gently, and he pulled away slowly. He pushed me down onto Elena's bed, he kissed so gently from my shoulders to the my neck, sucked gently, I let out a moan. I felt his had move to my inner thigh gently caressing it, in circular motions. I closed my eyes, knowing I would be alright, I knew I was going to be safe and sound.

I reach up to his button up shirt and started unbuttoning them, until his chest was showing; I managed to take of his shirt without breaking away from our kiss. He moved his hand further and further up my thing till he reached the soft fabric of my panties. I gasped, wanting him to move further I didn't want him to stop. He pulled back from our kiss, to take off my skirt, I saw him ball it up on the floor, He leaned down kissing me from my knee slowly up to my mid-thigh, then my hip. He moved his hands under my shirt, trailing my black lace bra. I slowly got up, mesmerized my his beauty. My Damon, I was final with my Damon. I trailed the waist of his gray pants, and unbuttoned and zipped down the zipper.

I knew he wanted me, and I wanted him, I laid down on the bed closing my eyes, I heard him take off his pants, I felt his sudden touch on top of me, pinning me down. "You are so beautiful", he told me, moving a lose strand of hair behind my ear. He moved his hand towards my shirt and helped me un button my blouse. I managed to hide two scars on my stomach; they were the only things that made me feel self-conscious. He kissed my chest where my heart was, "I could never see myself hearting this", he whispered. He slowly took off my black lace panties; I could feel him through his boxer briefs. He kissed my neck and moved his hand into me, I moaned with pleasure; I could see the hunger in his eyes, the passion, the need to be with me. I knew he could see the same with me.

I knew he needed me, in more ways than just like this, I move my thumb to his lips, brushing them softly. He slowly bit into it, make a tiny cut, I gasped as he started gently suck, I never felt closer to him. I moved my thumb towards me spreading the tiny trickle of blood on my neck. He smiled at me and kissed the trail I had left him.

He spread my legs slightly enough so he had room to enter me, he gazed into my eyes, and I saw I sparkle about them, something different about them, "Why do you make me feel like this" he asked as he kissed my lips. "Because. You . make. Me. Feel. The. Same. Way." I answered in between kisses.

"Tru, are you in here? "I heard someone yell, as they opened the door. Before we could hide Alaric and Jenna walked in, frozen by the situation they had caught me and Damon in. "Oh, God", I hear Jenna say closing her eyes, and running out the door.

I couldn't help but giggle, and neither did Damon, I covered myself with a sheet as fast as I could considering I was in my bra only. I tried to find my panties quickly before anyone else walked in. I found them torn, and unwearable.

"Great, you ripped them", I said to Damon, he smirked at me.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to not wear them", I got dressed as did Damon, I hear a knock, "Its Jenna are you guys decent", she asked.

"Yes", Damon said rolling his eyes.

"Don't tell me, you're here to scold us", he mocked.

"Well, I am, what where you guys thinking, in Elena's room", she scolded.

"That's Very irresponsible of you, Elena or Jeremy could have walked in", she sternly said.

"I'm sorry Jenna, we weren't thinking I didn't mean to disrespect you that way", I looked at Damon who was shocked that someone was scolding him.

Jenna started giggling, "Na, I'm just messing with you guys, but next time lock the door", she playfully said walking out.

I started giggling looking at Damon, who had gotten up and walk out of the room.

I laid down, and started thinking, what does this mean. I walked down the stairs, my eyes met Alaric's who was trying to ignore me, he was blushing, and that made me giggle. We all sat down to eat; Damon did some Jerk thing with silver at Mason that seems like Damon.

I helped Jenna pick up the dishes, I offered to wash them, Damon, walked into the kitchen, Jenna just blushed and handed me a glass.

Suddenly the glass broke. I felt a sharp pain in my hand. "Ouch", I whispered.

"Oh, here let me look at it", Jenna came and grabbed my hand before I could pretend like nothing happened.

"Here, I'll go get a band aid" she said walking away.

"Shoot Damon, my hand already healed, how I am going to explain this", I murmur.

Jenna walked into the room; Damon quickly grabbed my hand a piece of glass and cut into the same place as I had before.

"Oh here that looks bad", Jenna said covering the cut with a bandage.

"Thanks, Jenna", I said looking grateful.

Jenna took another shot of tequila; oh this is going to be fun. I walked into the dining room, "Well, its karaoke time I heard Jenna say. Oh, no! She busted out the machine, and started to since a horrible rendition of highway to hell.

"Elena, Tru you guys need to sing", she slurred her words as Elena and Stefan walked in.

"Umm, Aunt Jenna I think were fine", she said shyly.

"I'll do it", I finally said, she was getting a lil desperate.

I looked through the song list and glanced at Damon who had not stop looking at me since our interment moment earlier.

"I have the perfect song for you to sing", Jenna giggled. Oh, God what is this woman going to make me do. I heard the song start "Sparks Fly, by Taylor Swift, really Jenna", she just giggled and smirked an evil smile at Damon.

(Damon POV)

A heavenly voice for a heavenly creature I thought to myself. What are with these feelings , I don't care for anyone, and I like it that way. I looked away from her, I can't do this, I walked away.

Next thing I knew I was at the boarding house, did I really just run away. What the hell is wrong with me. I went to get a drink. I sense someone In the room.

"Stefan?" I yelled.

"Definitely not Stefan", she purred.

"Katherine", I whispered, looking at her, she was wearing on my shirts and nothing else.

"You missed me, cause I missed you" she smiling walking towards me. She took the drink out of my hands.

"What are you doing here?" I said in disgust.

"I came back for you, Damon . . . I'll always come back for you", she purred into my ear.

"Lies" I scoffed walking away from her.

"It's not a lie, I've always loved you", she said while taking off the shirt, standing there naked in front of me. I couldn't help myself, I still loved her. I moved towards her, unbuttoning my shirt.

(Tru POV)

I didn't know where he might have gone, could I have scared him, was I too open with him. I was worried I had finally had him back, and now he's gone.

I found myself at the boarding house, of course like usual the door was open, I smiled at the idea of Damon waiting for that moment where a burglar would be unlucky to choose this home.

I walked in trying to find where he could be; when suddenly I heard . . . moaning . . . that's weird I knew Stefan had stayed with Elena at her house.

I walked down the hallway, his door was somewhat open, and in the pit of my stomach I knew. I couldn't stop myself. I walked slowly trying not to make a sound, I got to the door, and in clear sight I saw them, Katherine and Damon in the middle . . . of . . . screwing. Disgust, that's all I felt, to think I was feeling for him again, I was trusting him, I should have known, he will always pick Katherine, just like before.

Katherine turned to look at me, she knew I was going to be there; she gave me an evil smile, then moaned and went back to their passion. I felt the tears, I tried no to cry, by I couldn't, I let out a slight sob. I saw Damon, pause for a second, I can't do this, I ran out back on my bike and drove. Where I was going I don't know by I couldn't be here anymore.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, tell me what you guys think. I am I going to slow/Fast with Damon/Tru relation?

I know this is one of the longest chapters I have writen, so hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8: A Broken Will

I do no own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Trudence Brookes and the Storyline revolving her. =)

* * *

Chapter 8: A Broken Will

I drove into the night, ignoring everything; I felt played, used, had he been with Katherine, was this another game. He did this once, why did I let him in again, I sobbed. I stopped at a motel, just outside of Mystic Falls and got a room.

I was numb, why am I letting it get to me like this, I wondered. I knew why, because I loved him, I still love him.

I felt a small sting coming from my hand, bandages where covered in blood. I unraveled it to find my cut hadn't healed. I look at my white blouse and see two blood stains, I pull it up knowing what was happening, the stab marks were bleeding.

_(Past)_

"_Damon, what are you doing here", I asked him in tears. _

"_I'm Sorry Tru, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear", he said brushing away the tears from my face. _

"_You did, you hurt me, how could you not, you say you love me, propose, then you throw me out as if I'm garbage", I yell at him. Trying to get out of his hold. _

"_I love you Tru, she had a hold of me somehow, I can't explain it, I only want to be with you", he pleaded with tears in his eyes. He cupped my face, his touch gave me chills. _

"_How can I believe you?" I whispered. He suddenly kissed me, with so much passion. I let my defenses down, He picked me up and laid me on the bed. _

_He kissed me gently on my neck, we undressed without any of us saying a word to each other, he placed his hand on my inner thigh, slowly moving it up, until he was in me, moving his fingers circular, I moaned from the pleasure, slowly took out his fingers, gently shoving himself into me, I felt so close to him, I never wanted this moment to end. _

_Lying there in his arms, I felt my eye lids become heavy, and I drifted into a heavy sleep. I woke up to find myself tied to the bed post at the end of the bed. _

"_Feel, weak?" a familiar voice asked me. _

"_You should had to have Emily conjure up a strong spell to have you weak", Katherine gloated , my head hurt so much, I wasn't able to move, I felt so weak, why did I feel so weak. _

"_Damon? . . . Damon, what did you do to him?" I cried out, what if he's hurt, what if she turned him. _

"_Trust me, you should be asking what did he do to you?" she laughed. What did she mean I looked around the room, there he was standing in the corner, with a sad face. _

"_Damon, help, please!" I pleaded, why isn't he listening. "Damon, I love you", cried out._

"_I'm sorry, but I don't love you, not anymore, I love Katherine", he said walking towards her kissing her passionately. _

"_But we just made love, Damon", I started to sob. _

"_It was part of the plan, actually it was part of his plan", Katherine scoffed. _

"_We needed you weak, and he offered to do you", she giggled. _

_I suddenly saw the door swing open, it was Stefan. "Stefan help", I whispered, losing my breath with every word. _

"_What have you done, let go of her", he said charging for me. "NO, you will help us, not go against us", she told Stefan looking into her eyes, compelling him. I had no way of freeing myself, I had lost the two people most important in my life. _

"_Question, my dear Tru, the sun and the moon curse, can you break it", Damon asked an empty tone haunted me. _

"_Why do you want to know?" I whispered. _

"_To save Katherine, I need to know" he demanded. "NO" I used my energy to scream. _

_He came up to me, held my chin and slapped me, I felt blood trickle down my lip. _

"_Tell me, or I'll kill him", Katherine said pointing to Damon._

"_No, please don't", I begged, don't hurt him, he's all I have._

"_Tell me then!" she yelled. I hesitated, I felt a sharp pain in my head, she had kicked me, the blow alone, made me fall to the floor. The haziness wouldn't leave "I'm the breaker, my . . . will break any curse. . . especially that one", I whispered not able to get up or focus my vision. _

"_Thank you, I won't kill you right not, you'll come begging for me, and I'll be waiting her to do it", she laughed. "Thanks to Stefan, I know what can kill you, or let's just say who can kill you", she giggled. _

"_Damon, what do you think we should do?" she asked him. _

"_Kill her" he said smirking. How could he say that, It must not be him, he must be compelled. _

" _Tsk, tsk ,tsk, we can't well need her once, to get Klaus off my back, but you can come close if you want to", she smirked handing him a sharp knife. _

"_I heard, that only an angels love can kill you, took me a while to figure this out, but I finally did", "who loves you more than your creator, . . . Damon", I whispered. _

_How did she know that, Stefan he must of told her. "Damon, don't please I lov-", I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I felt woozy, then another, I looked up at the blur, "Damon", he took out the knife from the last stab. "I never loved you", all I remember after is darkness. _

(Present)

I felt the wounds, it was as if they were fresh, all I wanted to do know was to die, he should have killed me. The pain came to me, I fell to the floor weeping, my heart was breaking once more, I couldn't stop the tears, I just couldn't stop.

Everything was a blur, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I was dying I knew it, I was letting myself shut down, I wanted to die.

My eyes closed I couldn't stand the pain, my body gave in, just when I heard the door open. My head slammed into the wooden floor, I could hear muffled sounds ( Stefan: "Tru, get up please". . . Elena: "is she breathing". . . ), I wanted to help him, I loved him, he's stronger, but I'm not, not anymore.

. . . I wish I was strong enough to lift . . . not one but both us. . . Someday I will be strong enough to lift . . . .not one but both of us, I repeated as I drifted into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys like the chapter, I know its short, but I tried to do my best. Please comment back, love to hear you oppinons.


	9. Chapter 9: Dragged Back into the Darknes

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES, BUT I DO OWN TRUDENCE BROOKES AND HER STORYLINE.

* * *

Chapter 9: Dragged Back Into the Darkness

I was in the darkness, the numbing feeling; I didn't want to wake up, I shouldn't. All I felt was the lonely, where do I begin, the silence sound of loneliness, wants to follow me to the end. The darkness, I can't let it control me, but I do, I want it to control me, I need it.

How could I be this weak? I guess the real question is how could they make me this weak? This pathetic, this was not me, this had never been me, I was strong once, a leader, but that was crushed, and they crushed it.

No, I can't let myself become this . . . never . . . I struggled, but all I saw was night, I couldn't feel where I was, I knew I wasn't dead . . . at least. . . not yet. . . I can't let go. . . and let the darkness take my heart . . . again.

(Damon POV)

My body went tense . . . when I heard it . . . the tiniest little sob . . . "What was that?" I whispered to Katherine, I saw her devilish smirk, "No one important".

This doesn't feel right, not anymore, what am I doing, this was the same selfish, manipulative person I had always known.

I shoved her off me, "Not again, Katherine", I growled, I turned to put on my pants.

"Damon wh-", Stefan barged into the room, eyeing me and Katherine, giving me his 'what have you done' face. I rolled my eyes, walking over to pour myself a drink.

"Well, my jobs done", Katherine purred as she blurred out of the boarding house.

"Damon, where's Tru?"he asked concern in voice.

"How should I know. . . I don't keep tabs on the angel . . . that's your job, little brother", I scoffed, taking a sip of my bourbon.

"I assume she was with you, Jenna told us . . . about . . . but she's gone now", he looked sorrowful, how could Stefan care about her so fast.

Elena came barging in, she stopped next to Stefan, "I just saw Katherine . . .", she took a glance at me and put two and two together, I was still half naked. "I should have known, she said rolling her eyes at me.

"She won't pick up . . . I'm worried Stefan" she took hold of his hand. I rolled my eyes when she did that, little Stefan always was the real comforter.

"So what's exactly happen?" I asked with a bored tone, as I flopped myself on the couch; I didn't feel like dealing with anything else.

"Tru . . . she called me . . . there was something wrong with her, she said she was done".

"Done with what, Elena?" I asked un-intrigued, cradling my glass of bourbon.

"Fighting", she whispered. What was that supposed to mean. A part of me didn't want to care, just wanted to walk away, but . . . I know I felt something for her, why? I didn't know, it just felt as if I've known her all my life, I cared for her.

I heard a growl and Stefan had zapped across the room crushing my throat, "What did you do", he growled. "I swear, if you hurt her, I will end you, not again . . . I watch you hurt her once . . . but not again", he growled, tightening his grip on me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I cried out, I thought flashed, the sob, it must have been her.

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Just remember", he hissed, letting me go in the process, what the hell he is talking about. They both took off, I thought back to that moment, that memory I shared with her.

I felt the sting of pain on my side. I felt the little bit if life being sucked out of me. I couldn't stand the pain.

My head it was on fire, my eyesight blurred. Memories flashed in (me and Tru . . . when we first me, me proposing, our first kiss) I don't understand. I fell to the ground from the pain.

Minutes later I woke, remembering everything, everything I wanted to, and what I didn't.

What did I do? Everything I knew was a lie. . .

"Well, I guess someone remembers now", Katherine came out from the shadows.

"You, bitch!" I attacked her, shoving her into the bookcase, sped up to her pinning her to the book case, I had the urge to rip out her throat.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk", she twirled around pinning me down and grabbing my throat. "Don't be stupid, you know I'm older and stronger" she gave me a smirk, not loosening her grip, "Now don't go blaming me for your actions".

"You compelled me", I hissed out. Anger washed over me.

"Not all the time, Damon, and you know that", she smirked leaving him in a flash.

I stood there, ashamed; I knew what I had done.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan yell as he brought Tru into the room, she was unconscious; he laid her down on the sofa.

No, no, no, no.

"My Tru", I whispered low enough that Elena hadn't heard but I knew Stefan had.

He looked at me, knowing that my memories had come back, why now? I wanted to ask. To think how I treated her, I will never be able to face her and tell her. I can't . . . I can't tell her, I won't.

(Tru POV)

I will be strong, and I will finally forget, I repeated over and over. In the same monotonic voice. I felt my hopes and dreams slipping away, I'm not strong enough for both of us, but I am strong enough for myself.

My eyelids fluttered open, I was in a dark room, I couldn't process where, yet it seemed familiar. I tried moving my body with hesitation, I didn't know whether I was still weak, but I wasn't. I swiftly got up, something seemed wrong, there was something missing. I felt a hollow sensation, something was missing, but I didn't know what. I couldn't distinguish it, but I had a feeling it was something unimportant to me, I could care less anymore.

I heard Stefan's voice coming from downstairs, I was at the boarding house, I couldn't remember how I got here, but I seemed safe. I walked down the stairs quietly, trying to listen into their conversation.

"You remember her now?" Stefan asked, to who I presumed was Damon.

"Yes, I remember, I remember everything, everything I did to her Stefan", I sense sorrow in his voice, but It didn't change anything, I didn't feel anything for him, why? I once felt love, but now just emptiness.

"What are you going to do when she wakes up", he asked Damon.

"Nothing . . .I can't think about her, all I feel is the pain I caused her . . . she'll never find out that I know. . . Stefan promise me she won't know", he said sternly, but somehow I heard it a slight tremble maybe?

Should I feel pleased that he doesn't what to hurt or make me hurt? Shouldn't I be caring? Maybe the darkness did get to me, it was always a myth to us, to us angels, but maybe it was true. It can't be I feel no hate, just numb. One would have to go through something highly emotional for the darkness inside to take over.

Well I guess I should make my presence known, I managed to make noise on the last step. Good this should make them hear me, I walked through the doorway, into the kitchen, they both stared at me.

"Where's Elena?" I asked, not wanting them to know I had listened to their conversation.

"She's at home, she wanted to stay but I told her it would be best for her to be there", he didn't stop making eye contact his voice almost apologetic, he grabbed his mug of coffee and took a long sip.

I glanced at Damon, who if I wasn't mistaken, shocked to see me. Hmm, how peculiar.

"Thank you, I will be leaving now", I said still using a monotonic voice, no expression, no emotion, I tried not to show anything.

I turned around started walking towards my bike, which was parked in front, how odd, one of them had to bring in back, well they do deserve a thanks for that, maybe another day.

I heard Damon calling my name, waste of time I came for a reason, and I'm going to stop it. I came to stop Katherine and I know exactly what her plan is.

I parked my bike in front of Elena's house I didn't want to ring the bell and disturb her family, so I orbed my way into her room (my word, no angel uses it).

"Elena", I whispered.

"Tru, your okay, I was worried", she got out of bed quickly and lunge herself at me giving me a if I may say awkward bear hug. She reacted strangely when I didn't hug back.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I came to make sure Katherine did not pay you a visit", "continue to sleep", I indicated for her to go back to bed, there was a look of confusion in her eyes, but she listened to me, and that's all I wanted.

I needed to process everything, I couldn't understand what exactly had taken place, I scanned through my memories. I wanted to feel something, I couldn't stand being numb, this wasn't me, I didn't react to things this way. I tried to make myself feel, I relieved my best memories, the moments I had spent with Damon, the love that I felt and I remembered it, what I was running from, Katherine, she always had his heart.

I felt the tears stream down my face, I felt again, the heartbreak, sadness, but the most powerful emotion I felt was love, my love. I didn't want Elena to wake up and see me like this, I didn't want to see me like this. I walked towards the empty living room, I laid on the sofa closing my eyes, and wishing that one day, just one day I will be stronger.

Dawn arose, I woke , fast, my heart was beating rapidly, my eyes fluttered open accustoming themselves to the dark room. I looked at my cell to check the time, ugh, it was only 6:48 a.m. Yet I felt as if I've been asleep for days.

I got up and decided to make myself useful and I knew exactly what I needed to do.

I rode my bike over to the Lockwood estate. Katherine was back here for one reason, there's only one thing that Katherine loves and that is Katherine. I knew she was here to protect herself from Klaus, I had always heard the rumors of a certain curse, but I was fuzzy on the details, if this is true, then Elena is in serious trouble.

I parked my bike, just outside of the residence, and walked towards the door, I checked the time.

"Only 7:20 . . . someone's got to be up", I rang the doorbell, once, I heard someone walking towards the it, well that was quick, I thought.

"Hello?" Mrs. Lockwood opened the door with hesitation, she didn't know how I was, well, I guess its time to make up a backstory.

"Hello, this is the Lockwood residence right?" I asked with my fake innocent voice, I stared into her eyes, I saw the fear and confusion in her, well, that isn't a good combination.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, Trudence Brooks, I just moved into Mystic Falls" I said with a sweet smile on my face, first step: cozy up to Mrs. Lockwood. I raised my hand, and moved it towards her to give her a handshake, she met mine, her touch, flashes of memories came flooding in.

Her and her family, her recent husbands death, who she suspected to be vampires in Mystic Falls, and the return of her brother in law, Mason. I managed to send her positive energy, so she could trust me, possibly open up.

She invited me in, Well lets see what info I can get out of her, I thought to myself.

We sat in her sun room, she handed me a cup of tea, hmmm… I always loved the smell of Vervain in the morning, I took a sip and placed the tea cup on the table. I saw the safe look she was giving me after I had no 'vampire' reaction to the tea.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" she asked.

"Well, Mayo Lockwood. . ."

"Oh, please call me Carol", she added before I could finish.

"Carol", I smiled, "I noticed the recent Vampire activity, and I thought this town could use my help", she gasped, well I guess I was being rather blunt.

"How How do you know?" she asked her shocked expression hadn't faded away yet.

"Well, lets just say I have made it my mission in life, to get rid of vampire infestations", I smirked.

"Oh, well there have been some signs of Vampires, but Damon Salvatore, has been our local hero,and has killed many already", she said, clearly proud at the fact that they had Damon, to take care of their messes.

"yes, Damon Salvatore, I know him very well", I said taking a small sip of tea.

"You do, may I ask how?"

"Well, I've known Damon for what seems like a century, I know personally how against Vampires he is" I laughed inside. If she only knew.

We went into a detail explanation of the town's history, blah, blah, blah, an hour later, after the deadly boring talk, I managed to gain her trust, Tyler and Matt soon came into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tru, I almost forgot about the picnic,", she said apologetic, looking at her watch.

"Well, thank you for your time, Carol, it was a pleasure talking to you", I said walking towards the front door.

"Oh, Tru", I heard her say.

"How rude am I, would you like to stay, I mean we have to set up in a few, but this would be a lovely way for you to meet the rest of Mystic Falls", she said sincerely.

"Well, I would love to, Carol", I smiled, glancing at Sherriff Forbes who was walking towards us.

"Liz, I would like you to meet, Trudence Brookes, a fellow Hunter", she said in a hushed tone.

"Well, hello, I'm Liz Forbes, I think I've seen you with my daughter", she said taking my hand in a handshake. Once again, I used my powers to give Liz a trustful energy, maybe I over did it a bit, I was stronger than with Mayor Lockwood.

I was helping Liz set up a couple of tables, when I saw Elena walked in, I excused myself and walked toward her, there was a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, I didn't like to see her sad, but then again I didn't like to see anyone sad.

"It's Stefan and Me, we had a fight" I saw sadness, but I felt it, she was lying, why would she lie about that, she loved Stefan.

"Katherine", I whispered know exactly what had happened. That bitch must had threaten them unless they split.

She looked at me with confusion in her eyes, I sighed "I understand Elena, be careful", I said. She understood that I knew they were only faking.

I walked over to the tables, when someone grabbed my arm.

I turned to smack into what I though was a brick wall, I recognized that fragrance anywhere, Damon.

"Where do you think, your going?" he purred into my ear, "We need to talk".

I didn't feel like fighting so I just followed him, we walked in silence for what seemed like forever.

Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but my patience was wearing thin.

We had walked far enough that we could barely see every one setting up.

"What do you want Damon", I sighed, knowing where this conversation was heading.

"I'm sorry", he whispered. I was definitely in shock. I don't think I've ever heard Damon apologize before.

"I know you walked in on me and Katherine", he confessed.

"Yes, I did, but I don't understand why you feel, you must apologize" I spat at him. I could feel the anger rising.

No control yourself, he is not worth it.

"Because . . . because . . . I remember" he sighed, taking his hands and cupping my face.

A heart fluttered for what seemed like an eternity. I saw the compassion in his eyes. That's my Damon.

"Damon . . ."I whispered, looking away, he lowered his hands, I turned I didn't want to look at him, I loved him . . . yes, but I don't want to get hurt again.

I started to walk away, but he took hold of my waist and forced me to turn around to him.

He stared into my eyes, with those piercing icy blue eyes, "I don't want to lose you again", he whispered, I saw a tear fall. I quickly wiped it away.

"I don't want to lose you either, Damon", "I lost you once, and it broke me, but I can't your still love Katherine", I muttered looking away. "No, I love you, Tru, I have always love you", he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I couldn't control myself anymore, I kissed back, as passionately as I could, I needed him, I had been living for so many years trying to forget him, trying to hate him, but in that moment, I dint felt the sadness, the anger, all I felt is love.

He swept me up, taking hold of me and placing me against the oak tree behind me, my legs wrapped around his waist. His eyes never leaving mine. He moved his lips towards my neck, slowly and gently kissing me, every kiss, brought a shiver to my body. I wasn't thinking I was just lost in him, I wanted him, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, until it was open, my hand trailed his chest down to his best, which I unbuckled.

He nipped at my neck making me moan, his hand traveled up my shirt and under my lacey black bra, I felt him caress me, slowly, making me want him more, I moaned out his name "Damon", I looked at him, not wanting him to stop. I needed him, and he needed me, I felt him need me.

"I missed you", he purred, they very words made me felt into his hands. I missed you too. I couldn't find the words, but all I managed to do was smile, I smashed my lips against his, taking his shirt off, I trailed kisses to his neck, and gave him a small bite.

He moaned and gave me a lustful sneer, he pinned me down on the grass, ripping off my shirt, I he smirked as it laid torn on the ground he quickly slid his hand beneath and unclasped my bra, he slowly took it off, enjoying every second.

Suddenly we heard someone clearing their throat; I looked to my side, watching Sherriff Forbes blush and look away.

"I guess now I know how you too, know each other", "Umm, I think it would be best if you could take this somewhere else before someone else interrupts", she said while turning around to walk away.

"I'm so sorry" I giggled, clearly ashamed at what someone had just caught me doing.

"Well, I guess we will never be able to finish this", Damon said with a big grin.

"Hmmm, well I guess were going to have to just wait till tonight", I said kissing his lips. I looked around for my bra, and found it crumbled up in a ball, I swiftly put it on, while watching Damon, buckle his belt.

"My shirt?" I muttered. Great I bend down and found it torn in half.

"What am I going to where now?" I hissed at Damon. "Sometimes I think you just need to control, your urges just a little", I said scolding him crossing my arms.

"Here wear mine, I have an extra in my car" he said handing me his shirt, I quickly put it on, not wanting to anyone to see me in my bra.

"Oh, god. . ." I heard someone say, too late, I thought to myself. I turned around to see Elena, Stefan, and Caroline, gawking at us.

"Oh, great" I mutter.

"Well, I'm just going to head out and get a shirt" and a second later he was gone.

"Not what it looks like", I said clearly lying,

"Really", Caroline said while holding my right shirt one the floor, buttoning my last button, snatched it from her hands.

"Oh, please, I smell the sex off of you", she smirked, trying to get info out of me.

I noticed Stefan blush, ugh, how embarrassing.

Changing the subject I noticed that Stefan was looking quite weak.

"So, Stefan, buddy . . . you look like crap", I said.

"Yeah, just weak, I'm going to go find Damon" he said before walking away to find him.

"So you and Damon, huh?" Elena asked raising her eyebrow.

"oh, not you too Elena" I scolded.

"Well, You guys do make a good couple, but how ironic . . . an Angel and a Vampire, right out of a novel", she giggled.

I just rolled my eyes, not wanting to further talk about this.

"Wait. . . where's my mom going.. . I'll be right back" Caroline said walking towards her mom.

"So, we saw Katherine earlier", Elena confessed.

"What ?" I snapped, "and no one told me"

"Damon, didn't want us to tell you", she hissed. I chuckled seeing Elena pissed sure was funny.

"Next time do tell me, Elena, how am I supposed to protect you if, I can't even be there" I said sternly.

"Well, next time close your legs, and you might be there when she attacks", she smiled.

I gasp. "Elena", I chuckle. "well played".

Caroline came back in a flash, "Somethings wrong", she said.

"We need to find Stefan and Damon", I said. We walked around the estate, where we were going I don't know.

"They were here", Caroline said while sniffing the air.

Mason came out of nowhere.

"Mason, have you seen Stefan and Damon", Elena asked.

"Why don't you tell, your friend there I'm pretty sure she can sniff them out" he smirked pointing to Caroline.

"What did you do?" I hissed.

"Don't even try, you cant take me down" he mocked.

"Oh, really" I scoffed.

A second later I had him thrown ten feet away, slamming into a tree. Caroline ran towards him, grabbing him by his throat.

"Don't even think about it" she hissed knocking him out.

We heading in the direction, he had come from. Which lead us to some creepy dungeon looking place.

"Their here . . .oh my god, she's killing them", she muttered.

I didn't stay listen to anything else, I ran inside, I walked past a gate, three deputies, the first aimed a gun at me, but I ran behind him and grabbed him by his neck and broke it.

"I will shoot", Liz shouted out, "what are you doing here",

"I'm sorry Liz" I said while throwing her across the room. The other two deputies were taken out by Caroline.

I ran towards Damon, falling on my knees, "Hey come one, wake up" I whispered cupping his face.

"Tru. . . " he barely mumbled.

"Come on you need to drink", I grabbed a shard of glass on the floor and cut into my wrist, putting it up to his mouth.

I felt the sting of his bite, but I would do anything for this man. "My blood heals" I told Elena, "Stefan has to drink".

"No" Stefan whispered.

"This is the perfect time to break your diet, Stefan", Caroline said.

"No, he said no"Elena hissed at Caroline.

Damon got up to his feet, and walked towards Liz. "Damon, whatever you're going to do, DON'T" I yelled.

"She knows, I'm sorry Liz", he smirked.

"Damon, don't she's my mom" Caroline pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you Liz, . . . your my friend", he said calmly.

"Come on, we need to go back to the boarding house" , I said helping Elena pick up Stefan.

Back at the boarding house, Damon was talking to Liz, I already knew what she was going to say. I had a feeling Caroline was going to get hurt, once her mother found out about her.

Just like clockwork I saw Caroline race out from the basement.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I asked, taking her in to a hug.

"My mom, she hates me", she weeps into my arms.

"I'm Sorry kiddo, she'll get over it, someday, Caroline, she's your mother, she will always love you", I said, not loosening my arms.

"No, she won't not when I'm a monster", she cried.

"No . . . don't say that, you are not a monster, your lovable, ditzy, funny, sweet, beautiful Caroline. . . and you will always be that Caroline . . . okay?" I said finally loosening my hug.

"Thank you, Tru", she said still streaming out tears.

"Now, go talk to Elena, I'm sure, you need to tell her the truth", I said.

"You know?" she gasped, wondering how I know.

"That's what Katherine does best, threaten someone, to do her dirty job", I scoff.

Caroline gave me a sorrowful look and walked into the next room to find Elena. Man I was definitely tired and all wanted to do know was take a nice long bath. I took a deep breath and focused on my home, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was in my bath room.

I lit a couple of candles, filled the tub with hot water, bath salts, and of course bubbles.

I can't wait to relax. I went over to my stereo and hooked up my ipod, I put on Brooklyn by Wakey!Wakey! and got in.

I relaxed and closed my eyes.

"Well, isn't this a pretty scene" I opened my eyes to see Damon, standing at the doorway.

"Well, I need to lock my doors more often", I giggled.

"Just came to finish what we started", he smirked walking towards me.

He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss on.

"well, what are you waiting for then" I giggled grabing him and pulling him in with me clothes and all.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter. Will upload soon. Please comment, would love to know what you think. =)


	10. Chapter 10: Falling from Grace

Falling From Grace

Helpful Reminder

* * *

Hello my faithful readers, yeah I know this isn't an update, but there will be one really soon.

I've been working on my other story Behind the Gray, if you haven't read it please do so =).

Will quickly not rewrite, but more of fix all those mistakes from the first nine chapters of Falling from Grace, they are just so annoying and I promise I will update a new chapter in the following week. Thanks to all of those who commented and favorite/followed you guys made my day. And I can't believe that you guys helped my little nine chap story pass the 100 reviews mark, Thanks. Will be updating soon! I promise!

XOXO~ joeyackles2

P.S. Please check out my other story Behind the Gray promise if you loved this story, you'll love Behind the Gray. Oh thanks to all those who PM me and begged me to write more!


End file.
